Reconstrucción
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. Poco a poco los fragmentos se unen y todo comienza a tener claridad, es vital aprovechar la oportunidad. "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". Semi AU. Gadge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", __"yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre",__ "__ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". __"Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

1

* * *

La habitación está completamente iluminada. El espacio es ocupado por un pequeño sofá, una silla junto a una cama y distintos aparatos a sus costados, los cuales indican los signos vitales del paciente que se halla acostado y, aparentemente, dormido.

Mas aquello no es cierto, el hombre, de aspecto varonil y musculoso, comienza a abrir sus párpados dejando ver los ojos grises que se ocultan tras ellos, ojos que exploran la blanca habitación -"de un hospital, seguramente" piensa- hasta posarse en la joven sentada a su lado que, recién descubre, es la causante de la presión en su mano derecha. La recorre con la mirada, delgada y de tamaño regular, poseedora de cabellos rubios, probablemente en su veintena. Ella si se encuentra dormida. "Es guapa" concluye. Lo que no consigue entender es qué hace ella ahí y principalmente por qué él se encuentra en la habitación de un hospital.

Tras finalizar su recorrido por la habitación, trata de moverse y siente una molestia en su cabeza que le obliga a llevar sus manos a la zona afectada, acción que provoca que la joven despierte abruptamente.

-¡Ah!- se queja él.

-¡Gale!- exclama ella e, impulsivamente, se acerca a él con la intención de abrazarle, pero en el último momento se detiene de golpe -Has despertado-.

-¿Gale?- cuestiona él cuando se acostumbra a su dolencia. -He de suponer que ese soy yo, ¿cierto?

"No puede ser", piensa ella, percibiendo que su tono de voz no es el mismo con el que a veces solía dirigirse a ella estando a solas. -¿A qué te refieres con ello? -quiere asegurarse- ¿No… no…

-¿No recuerdo quién soy? Por lo visto no, y me gustaría saberlo y, también, ¿quién eres tú?- completa él con una calma extraña para su condición. Ella abre los ojos con incredulidad, y él finalmente se da cuenta del color azul de ellos.

-Tengo que hablar al Dr. Carr- dice ella y hace amago de ir hacia las compuertas. -¡Espera!- habla él al mismo tiempo que toma su mano. -Dime quién eres primero… -dice soltando su mano reticentemente al haber obtenido su atención.

-Madge Hawthorne… -responde ella con una sonrisa triste en su dirección- …soy tu esposa.

Y sale de la habitación.

"No es guapa, es hermosa".

.

_Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente con Thread, las minas permanecen cerradas y las caras hambrientas son cada vez más difíciles de ignorar, Katniss observa a Gale dormir en el sofá de la sala cuando el inconfundible olor a sangre y rosas llena sus fosas nasales. Al voltear reconoce al Presidente Snow caminando al estudio. Tras darle una última mirada a Gale, Katniss se dispone a seguir al anciano. De camino ve al hombre del Capitolio dirigiéndose hacia ella. _

_-Entra sin llamar._

_Y así lo hace._

_Él se halla sentado en el mismo lugar que ocupara la vez anterior, esta vez observa la rosa blanca que sostiene en sus manos._

_-Parece que no llegamos a entendernos la última vez, Señorita Everdeen. No quedé muy complacido con tu interpretación en el Tour y los recientes acontecimientos demuestran que no te quedó muy claro lo que se esperaba de ti. ¿Me equivoco?_

_Katniss, de pie, le observa, cuestionándose el siguiente paso del presidente. Finalmente, con Prim, su madre, Peeta y Gale en su pensamiento, expresa:_

_-¿Qué quiere que haga?_

_-No se trata de eso, te di la oportunidad de que hicieras las cosas a tu modo y demostraste no ser lo suficientemente apta para cumplir la tarea- hasta ese momento le dedica su atención. Al ver su mirada Katniss sabe que lo que vendrá no será bueno.-Es una lástima que quienes te rodean deban de corregir tus faltas._

_-Yo haré lo que sea- jura ella con los ojos inundados en frustración._

_Snow le ignora._

_-Creo que tú 'primo' se encuentra en la edad pertinente para desposarse y, tras sus acciones Panem 'comprendería' que la mejor forma de contentarse con el Capitolio sería unirse a uno de ellos y, porque no, aumentar el número de miembros de la familia. Además de que seguiría el ejemplo de los 'Amantes Trágicos'._

_Sus palabras helaron a Katniss, Snow es consciente de que tal suceso no sólo afectaría a Gale sino a ella._

_-A quienes están en el Capitolio les agradaría ver que le has contagiado los ánimos a otro miembro de tu familia, y que ellos también formarían parte de la tuya._

_Miles de soluciones recorren la mente de Katniss. "Snow sabe que Gale odia el Capitolio y mucho más ser uno de ellos, separarse de su familia…" analiza ella. "Debe haber una forma para poder librarlo de aquello, no, no la hay, sólo podrían cambiarse algunas condiciones... que parezca que se cumple lo que él quiere pero..."_

_El Presidente observa a Katniss digerir lo que le comunicara, se pone de pie y avanza hasta posarse a un lado de Katniss y susurrarle unas palabras a su oído, causando que su piel se erice._

_-Haré que la novia en cuestión se presente en un par de días- y sus pasos se acercan a la puerta._

_-¡Espere!- exclama Katniss volteándose, Snow se detiene, gira y clava sus ojos de serpiente en los grises de ella- hay… hay algo que Gale odiaría más que casarse con alguien del Capitolio. Sería casarse con alguien que pertenezca a ellos pero a quien él conozca, a alguien que realmente ya odie y no haya manera de cambiar la opinión que tenga de ella._

_-¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunta Snow._

_Katniss no piensa en la reacción que Gale tendrá, pero se juega su última carta._

_-La hija del Alcalde, Madge Undersee._

_Snow tarda unos segundos en pensarlo._

_-No ha sido tan difícil cooperar, Señorita Everdeen, espero que en el futuro se repita. _

_Sin más que decir, abandona la habitación._

_Katniss regresa su vista al escritorio y, observando la rosa blanca sobre él, tiene la certeza de que las vidas de Madge y Gale no serán las mismas._

_._

Cornelius Carr hace sus rondas habituales cuando lo intercepta la esposa del joven teniente que dos semanas atrás se convirtiera en su paciente, lucía cansada porque había permanecido allí desde que su esposo ingresara, pese a sus indicaciones de que fuera a casa para otra cosa además de asearse -por no decir de las que le dieran todas las enfermeras que le habían tomado cariño-.

-Él despertó- su tono de voz no indica la felicidad que las buenas noticias traen consigo. Si hubieran sido buenas ella habría presionado el botón de la habitación.

-Asumo que ocurrió lo que le había mencionado- dice el doctor adentrándose en el tema con cuidado, tras años de práctica.

-Sí…- Madge titubea- ha perdido la memoria.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Hace mucho que no escribía y decidí volver a hacerlo con este Gadge, la historia venía rondando mi cabeza por lo que decidí subirla. No será muy larga, espero les guste. No tardaré en ir subiendo capítulos.

HoeLittleDuck

PD. ¡Conocí el botoncito verde!

Nos vemos :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

2

* * *

_Katniss no se atreve a tomar la rosa y botarla, está segura que si lo hace otra ocupará su lugar hasta que cumpla con lo acordado e, incluso, después de que ocurra. Sabe que debe cumplir lo más rápido posible, Madge es buena persona, si escucha sus razones le ayudará, "no es como si tuviera opción alguna" se recuerda, además ya había hecho una locura por Gale la noche de la tormenta. No quiere indagar en el por qué de sus acciones ni los sentimientos que ellos provocan para sí, ya no tiene ningún caso. El problema es Gale; lo quiera o no, Katniss debe decirle los motivos por los que tendrá que casarse con la privilegiada hija del Alcalde. Él protestará y tratará de evitarlo pero se resignará a ello y quizá los dos encontrarán la manera de convivir civilizadamente. _

_"__Yo sufriré teniéndolo tan cerca pero tan lejos, tal como Snow planeaba"._

_Decide hablar con Madge primero. Al presentarse en la puerta de Madge no puede verla a los ojos, pero escucha en su voz la sorpresa de tenerla ahí._

_-¡Katniss! Pasa- se hace a un lado para dejarle entrar._

_-¿Podríamos ir a otra parte?-no puede ser más clara, el asunto es serio._

_-Iré a por un abrigo._

_Se dirigen en silencio hasta llegar cerca de la valla, las palabras entre ellas no son necesarias, el momento de hablar llegaría._

_Madge observa el nevado paisaje, subrepticiamente dirige su mirada a Katniss. "¿Qué será tan importante?" Katniss sólo pateaba la nieve._

_-Tienes que casarte con Gale- Madge se queda de piedra._

_-¡¿Qué?!- por primera vez Katniss escucha a su amiga exaltada, lo que provoca que le brinde toda su atención._

_-El presidente llegó a visitarme cuando ocurrió lo de Gale. La vida de él y su familia está en peligro, Snow ha propuesto que se case con alguien del Capitolio, Gale odiaría eso, no podría ver a su familia, ellos se morirían de hambre. La única solución que encontré fuiste tú, sé que no debería haberte implicado en la situación pero no sabía que más hacer._

_"__Claro, odiaría que el 'primo' arruinará su jugada" reflexiona Madge._

_-¿Él…Gale ya lo sabe?_

_-No. Pensé que necesitaba hablar contigo primero, explicarte. Es lo más justo, eres la única que no ha hecho algo para merecerlo…_

_-No te preocupes, cuando Él así lo quiere, así se hace- replica Madge con voz carente de emoción, acostumbrada a una vida de control-. Además, en los momentos que estuviste fuera él y yo llegamos a frecuentarnos. ¿Cuándo?_

_Katniss sabe que no tiene lugar sentirse celosa, pero no puede evitarlo. "Probablemente por eso llevó el morphling"._

_-Antes de mi boda con Peeta._

_-No hay que robarle la atención a los amantes trágicos, ¿cierto?_

_-A Snow no le gustaría._

_-Podría hacerse una historia creíble, que no pareciera tan repentino…_

_-Madge…deben tener hijos y pronto- le corta Katniss._

_-Me lo figuraba. Yo, Katniss, te aseguro que Gale y su familia estarán bien, es una promesa- jura Madge con convicción. _

_-Realmente lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, lo lam…_

_-Bueno…tengo que irme- Katniss asiente. Madge comienza su camino de regreso a su casa, pero se detiene abruptamente._

_-¿Gale sabe sobre la medicina?- pregunta con voz aguda._

_Katniss niega con su cabeza pero la otra joven estaba de espaldas. -No- contesta._

_-Espero que se mantenga de esa forma -dice renovando sus pasos._

_Porque, para desconocimiento de Katniss, Madge se había enamorado de Gale tiempo atrás. Lamentablemente Madge es consciente que Gale no le corresponde._

_Sin embargo, cualquier entendimiento que tuviera Gale para con Madge había desaparecido._

.

"¿Por qué no recuerdo a nadie?" piensa Gale en la soledad de su habitación. "Puedo reconocer los objetos pero ninguna cara… Madge, dice ser mi esposa, pero…" Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la persona que entraba en su habitación.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hawthorne, soy el Dr. Carr, ¿cómo se encuentra?- saluda el galeno de edad madura, revisando la extraña máquina a su costado.

-Buenos tardes. No sé qué podrían tener de buenos tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿se da cuenta? -contesta irónico- sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo debería sentirme.

-Le aseguro que no podría haber nada más bueno como haber despertado señor, temíamos que no lo hiciera, ahora, me gustaría revisarlo y hacerle unas preguntas.

* * *

-Me dijeron que Gale despertó- habla una voz suave a lado de Madge, que espera fuera de la habitación.

-Señora Everdeen, no la sentí llegar, sí, Gale ha despertado pero, al parecer, él tiene amnesia- dice sin mucha emoción.

-Lo peor ha pasado, las esperanzas de que despertara no eran muchas.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará ahora? Su familia, amigos… será como volver a empezar, Gale es muy obstinado y le frustrará todo, no ser capaz de recordar a alguien…

-Tú estarás de su lado, ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes y será un capítulo entre ustedes, a veces ciertas cosas suceden por una razón- con sus palabras, la madre de Katniss demuestra lo mucho que le ha cambiado la muerte de Primrose.

-Eso trato de comprender.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que sí- dice apretando su hombro y se retira.

-El problema es que no sé si quiero que las cosas sean como antes- susurra Madge.

.

_Katniss ha estado retrasando lo inevitable, pero Gale pronto se irá de su casa y regresará a las minas -si son reabiertas- y Snow espera que se cumpla lo acordado._

_-Gale- la vencedora aprovecha que se encuentran solos en la casa._

_-Hey Catnip, ¿pasa algo?- Su cara debe de mostrar la preocupación que tiene para que Gale pregunte aquello. "No sé si es más grave que la situación actual" quiere decir Katniss._

_-La semana pasada el presidente vino a verme -Gale se tensa-, estuvimos conversando sobre ti. Hay algo que debes saber, sé que no estarás contento…_

_-Katniss, ¿qué pasa?- interrumpe._

_-Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible._

_Las palabras calan fondo en él._

_-¡¿DEBO DE?! ¡Dime que estás bromeando! ¡No me puedo casar con ella!- dice Gale exaltado._

_-Si no es con ella, será con alguien del Capitolio._

_-¡¿CON ALGUIEN DEL CAPITOLIO?! KATNISS ¡ELLA PERTENECE AL MALDITO CAPITOLIO! ¡Sabes quién es su padre! ¡Ella no es como todos nosotros! ¡El Capitolio la alimenta! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! Voy a tener que casarme con alguien que detesto ¡¿por qué?!_

_-También debes tener hijos._

_-¡¿HIJOS?! ¡¿Cómo voy a tener hijos con alguien que representa la misma escoria que el Capitolio?! Ella con sus tontos vestidos, su tonto piano, sus estúpidos listones y sonrisas. Voy a odiar todo eso. _

_-Todavía no lo comprendes, ¿cierto?- replica una voz suavemente._

_Ambos cazadores se sobresaltan al ver a Madge en la casa, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia._

_-¿Qué no comprendo Undersee?- ella ni se inmuta por el tono agresivo de su voz._

_-No se supone que deba gustarte -comenta con tranquilidad, Katniss y Gale la observan dirigirse a una silla-. Me alegra que ya lo sepas, así planearemos mejor cómo deben ocurrir las cosas._

_Ellos permanecen en silencio._

_-Por cierto, deberían cuidar lo que conversan dentro de casa, nunca sabes quién podría estar escuchando._

_Y no se refiere precisamente a ella._

* * *

¡Saludos!

Espero haber plasmado bien los personajes, en algún momento si llegarán a ser OoC, pero es para que la historia avance.

Con las escenas del pasado no indicaré los momentos exactos antes de introducirlas, porque irán avanzando hacia delante hasta llegar al presente. Todo comienza desde _En llamas_, sólo los fragmentos que mencionan la muerte de Madge no ocurrieron.

HoeLittleDuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

3

* * *

Madge dirige su mirada al Dr. Carr que sale de la habitación de su esposo.

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle, acompáñeme.

-¿No habrá problema dejándolo solo?- pregunta ella señalando las compuertas.

-Una enfermera se lo llevará para hacerle unos estudios y, posteriormente, el fisioterapeuta vendrá a hacer las pruebas necesarias.

Con una última mirada a la habitación, Madge parte con él.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted señora Hawthorne?- pregunta Cornelius.

-Creo que las últimas semanas han pasado en automático, pasó tan de repente que no he tenido tiempo de analizar lo que siento, uno pensaría que después de haber visto tanto, algo tan minúsculo… es irónico que se accidentara en un bosque, cuando ha llegado hasta aquí gracias a él.

-Me parece entendible, sin embargo los accidentes pasan y, considerando su profesión, pudo haber ocurrido algo más grave. Eso no significa que la situación actual no sea delicada.

-¿Qué ocurre realmente?

-Como se pudo percatar, su esposo ha olvidado quién es él y usted. A través de ciertas preguntas me he percatado que sólo ha olvidado personas y sucesos, pero es capaz de recordar objetos, lugares, de escribir y leer, y me atrevo a decir que podrá realizar cualquier actividad física que se le imponga.

Madge lo observa seriamente.

-Previamente habíamos realizado pruebas para detectar la situación de su cerebro y pese a la inflamación en cierta zona, la amnesia no se debe al trauma recibido con el impacto. Va más allá de eso, su mente sólo ha decidido que es el tiempo y la justificación perfecta para borrar todo aquello que considera que le daña, la amnesia de su esposo es psicológica.

-¿Cómo puede recuperar su memoria?

-Mucho antes de la existencia de Panem habían profesionales que ayudaban solamente en ese aspecto. Después de la segunda Rebelión se ha buscado restablecer esa práctica porque es de gran ayuda, sólo que implementando los avances con los que ya contamos. Probablemente gran parte de la población se pregunta cómo es que Snow tenía una memoria impecable pese a su avanzada edad.

-Ahora que lo menciona, es cierto.

-Es un procedimiento que lentamente hemos estado reintegrando a la práctica médica, fue perfeccionado antes de Panem para enfermedades que afectaban la pérdida de memoria y Snow lo utilizaba a su favor. Se puede explorar el cerebro y recuperar la información en él contenida para que la mente lo tenga presente. Un servidor y otros colegas lo hemos realizado, además de que estamos preparando a futuras generaciones para llevarle a cabo. El doctor del señor Mellark no considero que fuera viable para él, pese a nuestra insistencia.

-¿Someterían a Gale a tal operación?

-El procedimiento es delicado, no voy a mentirle, pero su esposo es un perfecto candidato para recibirlo y hasta ahora se han obtenido perfectos resultados. Por los costos no habría que preocuparse, porque algunos de los gastos de los hospitales son cubiertos por la inmensa cantidad de la cuenta del anterior gobierno.

-¿Cuándo se realizaría la operación?

-Debemos esperar a que disminuya la leve inflamación, probablemente mes y medio, tendría que estar aquí una semana antes para las pruebas, pero se programaría para ese tiempo.

-¿Sólo bastaría con la operación, doctor?

-No, tomando en cuenta diversos factores, posteriormente su esposo debe recibir ayuda psicológica para detectar por qué ha ocurrido y prevenir cualquier acontecimiento futuro.

-¿Ha mencionado que se recupera la información, sería posible que sólo fuera aquella antes del accidente? ¿Para evitar que le ocasione un daño mayor?

-Podría hacerse, si se considerara que cualquier suceso ocurrido en este período fuera a afectarle, pero habría que consultarlo con su esposo, es él quien tiene la última palabra.

-Entiendo, ¿ya ha consultado con él sobre la operación?

-Sí, él dijo que haría lo que fuera para recuperar la memoria; hay una probabilidad que él recuerde la información por sí mismo y habría que tomar las medidas necesarias por si aquello ocurre, no sería lo mejor, le digo por experiencia que la información llega poco a poco y resulta perjudicial para la persona. Quiero evitar eso, de tal modo que la operación no se realizará en una fecha lejana. Lo que si debo advertirle, cualquiera que sea el caso, ciertos aspectos del hombre que conoce, cambiaran.

-¿Para bien o para mal?

-Haremos lo posible para que sea lo primero.

* * *

Después de haber dado vueltas por el jardín del hospital, Madge decide que es tiempo de volver con Gale, el doctor Carr dijo que el día siguiente sería dado de alta y que necesitaba familiarizarse con la única persona de la que dependía.

"Que gracioso, Gale dependiendo precisamente de mí"

Silenciosamente Madge se acerca a las compuertas, al abrirse éstas asoma su cabeza para ver si él se encontraba dormido, lamentablemente no es así.

-Hola -saluda con voz suave- pensé que ya te encontrarías dormido.

-Hola Madge -sonríe-, no creo, por lo que me han dicho he dormido lo suficiente como para estar despierto una semana, tú, en cambio, si luces cansada -dice señalando las bolsas bajo sus ojos-. Espero no haberte ocasionado grandes problemas.

-No te preocupes, lo hice con gusto, después de todo, soy tu esposa, ¿no?

-Dímelo tú, yo soy quien perdió la memoria- ella ríe.

"¡Que bonito sonido!" piensa él.

-Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana, ahora mismo tú debes dormir.

-¿Seguro? Podría contarte cosas indispensables y mañana entrar en detalles.

-Seguro, además yo comenzaría a preguntarte cosas y no terminaríamos hoy. Mejor no, tú duerme.

Madge procedía a sentarse en el sofá de la habitación cuando Gale le interrumpe.

-Ven -extiende su mano- acuéstate conmigo, no creo que el sofá sea muy cómodo, hay mucho espacio en la cama y así estarás más cómoda. Después de todo, soy tu esposo, ¿no?- y sonríe de lado, sus ojos brillan divertidos.

A ella no le queda otra opción más que acercarse a él, que se hace a un lado para recibirla.

-¿No roncas o sí?- pregunta él con diversión, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-No, buenas noches, Gale.

-Buenas noches, Madge- susurra observándola.

Y él puede jurar que ve una lágrima descender por su mejilla.

.

_A pesar de que la situación ha empeorado, deciden que lo mejor es programar la unión un mes después. Después de todo, sólo deben ir al Edificio de Justicia, no hay necesidad verdadera de tostar el pan -mucho menos están estos disponibles para ese tipo de cosas-._

_Gale y Madge no parecen llevarse bien, pese al entendimiento que tuvieran durante los Juegos anteriores. _

_Contrario a lo que creía Gale, Madge parece llevarse muy bien con su familia, en especial con la pequeña Posy, que adora a la joven y es la más contenta con la noticia de que se convertirá en su hermana mayor -o quizá es la única que no se cuestiona lo extraño de la repentina aparición de la hija del Alcalde en sus vidas-. Los verdaderos motivos sólo los conocen Katniss, Madge, Gale y el padre de Madge, que lleva largo tiempo en su puesto como para no aprender ciertas cosas. Haymitch no hace ninguna mención._

_De cualquier forma, hay otros asuntos que atender, no sólo donde vivirán, sino cómo sobrellevará Gale los gastos de su familia. Él no pasa un minuto sin pensar aquello porque, quiera que ella sea su esposa o no, no dejará que muera de hambre, ella será su responsabilidad y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, es la única que no tiene culpa para formar parte de ese alocado circo. No quiere que ella se apunte para las teselas como Rory ni mucho menos recibir la caridad del Alcalde._

_Consciente de los pensamientos de Gale, Madge ya ha solucionado esos problemas. No pudo evitar que Rory se apuntara para las teselas pero se asegurará que un suceso similar no ocurra en el futuro. El único inconveniente es cómo lo tomará Gale. No ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con él en ese tiempo, pero dos semanas antes de la fecha señalada, sabe que no puede retrasarlo más. Así que el domingo por la mañana se encamina a la Veta para tener una conversación._

_-¡Madge!- exclama la pequeña Posy al verla en su casa, rápidamente corre a abrazarla._

_-¡Hola! A mí también me da gusto verte, Vick, Rory, Gale -saluda a los otros Hawthorne mientras abraza a Posy-. Me gustaría poder decir que vengo a verte pero en realidad a quien busco es a tu hermano Gale._

_-Parece que alguien no puede esperar a estar casada- se burla Rory, ganándose una mirada de Gale._

_-¡Que gracioso eres! Les traje una golosina a cada uno -responde la rubia entregándole una bolsa pequeña a Vick- ¡Disfrútenlas! Gale, podemos- señala la puerta._

_-Claro._

_Y ambos salen de la vivienda._

_-No tienes por qué comprarles golosinas, se van a acostumbrar a lo que no pueden tener- dice Gale._

_-No las compré, fueron gratis- responde ella, haciendo que él se detenga. "A la hija del Alcalde le dan cosas gratis"_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí- y lo insta a avanzar._

_Recorren la Veta en silencio hasta llegar a sus límites._

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?_

_-De esto- dice Madge deteniéndose frente a la casa que tocaba los límites de la parte comerciante de la ciudad y la Veta._

_-¿Qué pasa con la casa?_

_-Aquí es donde viviremos, por lo menos tú y yo, si decides que tú familia permanezca en tu casa._

_-¿Cómo que aquí viviremos? No puedo pagar una casa como esta y lo sabes. Lo que obtengo de las minas apenas y alcanza para sobrevivir con lo que ya tenemos y no pienso que tu padre me de todo._

_-Si te alcanzará y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por las minas, ni porque mi padre nos dé dinero. Vamos- dice Madge tomando su mano por primera vez._

_Esta vez avanzan menos, se detienen al llegar a la tienda de golosinas._

_-Pretendes convencerme como a mis hermanos, te aseguró que no funcionará. No estoy entendiendo tanto misterio- Gale está exasperado._

_-La razón de que las golosinas sean gratis es porque la tienda me pertenece, por lo menos siempre le ha pertenecido a mi familia- contesta Madge amablemente y extrayendo una llave de su vestido._

_Entran a lo que parece ser el sueño de cada niño, hay estantes con dulces de diferentes tamaños, colores y sabores. Gale observaba estupefacto la pequeña tienda, nunca ha entrado a ella y no es difícil imaginarse el porqué._

_-Siéntate -indica Madge-, últimamente no se ha abierto todos los días, pero esto es lo que te sacará de las minas y evitará que tus hermanos lleguen a ellas._

_-¿Cómo puede ser eso? Acabas de decir que no abren todos los días y no creo que tengan mucha clientela en este tipo de negocios- el sarcasmo inunda la voz de Gale._

_-Claro que no, ésta tienda sigue abierta especialmente por cariño, porque fue la primera que abrieron los padres de mi madre. Años después de la Rebelión mis abuelos, los Donner, buscaron la forma de alimentarse, por lo que abrieron este lugar, parecía una idea tonta, porque ¿a quién se le ocurre vender golosinas en un distrito pobre? Pues bien, ellos no sólo se dedicaron a hacer golosinas, sino a hacer los sabores que otras tiendas podrían utilizar, y eso les permitió trabajar con los panaderos, principalmente. Al enfrentar tiempos difíciles decidieron que no siempre podrían obtener dinero de la tienda, así que salvaron gran parte del dinero y abrieron una tienda en el Distrito 1, un lugar cerca del Capitolio y con personas capaces de gastar en nimiedades como estas. Les funcionó muy bien y ambas tiendas han permanecido abiertas desde entonces, como imaginarás, la que provee el dinero suficiente no es esta. Sólo hay que ir a ella un par de veces por año._

_Gale procesa la información recibida, finalmente dice:_

_-¿Y quién trabaja aquí?_

_-Hasta hace pocos días, un joven de la Veta venía a ayudar, pero con lo que ha ocurrido recientemente, no creyó que pudiera mantenerse mucho tiempo este trabajo y decidió bajar a las minas, yo no pude convencerle de lo contrario. No podía decirle de la otra tienda…_

_-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?- interrumpe Gale bruscamente._

_-Porque tú y yo pronto seremos familia y pertenecerás a este negocio. Tú trabajarás para obtener el dinero. ¿Qué me dices? Crees que puedas aceptar vivir en esa casa, y que tú y Rory puedan darme una mano._

_Gale sonríe de lado, es el primer paso para llegar a un entendimiento. _

_Dos semanas más tarde, salen del Edificio de Justicia con sus destinos entrelazados._

* * *

¡Saludos!

Pensé mucho antes de escribir la historia sobre el modo en que se conduciría la situación de Gale, la conversación entre el doctor y Madge suena taaaan... En fin, es la ventaja de que la historia ocurra en el 'supuesto' futuro. Aunque yo misma tengo dudas sobre lo que escribí.

El siguiente capítulo está listo, por lo que no veo problema en postearlos al mismo tiempo.

Tengo que concluir con mi mezcla en los libros, por lo que se verán sucesos que ocurrieron en los últimos dos. Después avanzarán las cosas.

HoeLittleDuck :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

4

* * *

-Buenos días, dormilona -escucha Madge mientras se estira- se suponía que no roncabas.

-Buenos… ¿qué?- dice Madge sobresaltada, lo que provoca una carcajada de parte de Gale.

-No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba.

"Es tan raro que se comporte de esa forma conmigo" piensa Madge levantándose de la cama del hospital. Por el contrario, responde:

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?

-Siendo sincero, no tengo la menor idea. Al despertarme no podía recordar nada, en mi interior estoy asustado, pero… supongo que no cambiaría nada que me alterara, ¿o sí?

-Sólo serán unas cuantas semanas, después será como si nada haya ocurrido.

-Me parece que no sólo tratas de convencerme a mí. El Dr. Carr entró a la habitación cuando te habías dormido y me comentó lo que habías dicho, lo de recordar las cosas antes del accidente y no este período, ¿por qué?, ¿crees que debería hacerlo?

-Yo… es tu decisión Gale.

-Creo que me gustaría poder recordar todo, notar las diferencias del antes y el ahora, sería lo mejor para mí, pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Anoche me pareció…

Unos sonidos provenientes de las compuertas lo interrumpen.

-Buenos días, señor y señora Hawthorne, vengo a traerle su desayuno, señor- saluda la enfermera bajo el nombre de Leah.

-Buenos días- responden en unísono, observando a la enfermera dejar el carrito con la comida y retirarse.

-Si necesita algo más, sólo presione el control a su costado- avisó Leah.

-Te dejaré para que comas- anuncia Madge.

-¡Espera! -le detiene Gale- hay suficiente para los dos, así aprovechamos el tiempo para platicar y podré asegurarme que te alimentas.

-Dime dónde quieres que comience.

Gale lo piensa un momento e, ignorando la conversación anterior, y suponiendo que con ese tema se involucraría a su familia, le contesta:

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

.

_Pasados dos días, el Quell es anunciado._

_-¡Tengo que ir a verla!- son las palabras que abandonan los labios de Gale antes de salir por la puerta. No hay necesidad de preguntar a quién._

_-Así que al final siempre tienes un as bajo la manga, Snow -murmura Madge viendo a los Capitolinos con expresiones anonadadas-. Supongo que no habrá boda._

_Y como Gale, sale de la casa, pero tomando un rumbo contrario. Sabe que en esos momentos su padre se encuentra en casa._

_-El jardín floreció relativamente pronto, es una lástima que tu madre no pueda verlo- dice Mr. Undersee al verla entrar. Ambos se dirigien al patio trasero._

_-Esto es lo último que el pueblo aceptará, ¿cierto? Que su chica en llamas regrese a la arena- dice Madge acercándose a las prímulas._

_-Ciertamente, él es consciente de ello, pero no de que uno de los suyos está de nuestra parte._

_-No hay lugar para tal cosa en sus allegados._

_-Vendrán tiempos difíciles, este distrito no está preparado para ellos y temo el resultado, pero pase lo que pase con tu madre y conmigo, busca salvarte, Madge, confío en que ese joven ayude -farfulla el Alcalde viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de su hija-. Prométeme que lo harás- ella asiente y lo abraza._

_-Papá… ¿crees que debería decirle a él que formas parte de los rebeldes?_

_-Él parece igual que Katniss, creo que lo más conveniente es mantenerlo al margen de las cosas, excepto si tú decides lo contrario._

_-No, por lo menos le hemos apartado de las minas, la última vez que hubo alguien con su mismo espíritu las consecuencias fueron desastrosas._

_-Sólo que esta vez serán mucho más que eso._

_-Yo haré lo que pueda para ayudarles- dice Madge con seguridad._

_-Procura no ser muy transparente._

_-Creo que tengo muchos años de práctica para no serlo._

_-Y el chico Hawthorne cree que se casó con la privilegiada hija del Alcalde._

_-Ni Katniss comprendió la inmensidad de la insignia._

.

-Así que tengo veintiséis años, soy teniente en el ejército, vivo en el distrito 12, tengo tres hermanos y una madre vivos, una esposa muy bella -expresa con ojos divertidos- con la que llevó siete años casado, ¿hijos?

-Dos, gemelos, niño y niña, seis años.

-Cuéntame más sobre ellos.

.

_Todas las mañanas se levanta con náuseas y las pocas comidas las devuelve. Gale, por supuesto, no se percata de ello, si no está en la tienda de golosinas, se encuentra ayudando a Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta._

_"__No es como si en algún momento estuviera pendiente de mí" se repite Madge, que tiene una leve sospecha de lo que ocurre. "Sólo fue una vez, lo más probable es que mi cuerpo no esté acostumbrado a las comidas que ahora recibo" Trata de convencerse. Pero sabe que no es cierto, debe ir a confirmar sus sospechas con la señora Everdeen, aunque con la cercanía del Quell no se atreve a hacerlo._

_-¡Basta Madge! No puedes acobardarte por esto, no es el mejor momento, pero nada puede hacerse._

* * *

_-Hola Madge, pasa- le recibe Prim._

_-Hola, ¿se encuentra tu madre?_

_-Sí, está atrás, yo iré a ver si Katniss necesita algo._

_Al llegar donde la señora Everdeen musita: _

_-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle._

_Minutos después, queda confirmado._

_"__No importa lo que ocurra con Gale, ahora hay alguien que necesita más de mí"_

* * *

_-Gale, podemos hablar, hay algo importante que considero deberías saber._

_-¡¿Algo más importante que el hecho de que en menos de un mes mi mejor amiga regresará a la arena?! -exclama Gale la noche del sábado-. Ojalá y no sea una tontería sobre ropa o cualquier cosa del Capitolio._

_-Tú concepto de mí no es muy bueno, ¿verdad? -Gale permanece callado-. De todas formas, no es de ello sobre lo que me gustaría hablarte -"y no es como si esas cosas me interesaran" piensa ella-. Yo…la noche del anuncio del Quell… Gale, estoy embarazada._

* * *

_"__Gale, estoy embarazada", "estoy embarazada", "un hijo de Madge y mío"._

_-Cazando. Como cada domingo- contesta Katniss._

_Ambos caminan hacia la ciudad con sus propios pensamientos._

_-Madge está embarazada- dice en voz alta, para que sea más real._

_Katniss lo ve con ojos desorbitados. "Cuanto antes renuncie a mí, mejor" piensa ella entonces._

.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? -pregunta Gale- Por lo que tengo entendido el Capitolio está alejado del Distrito 12.

-Y eso que la paciencia ha sido la mejor de tus virtudes- replica Madge sonriendo. El Dr. Carr acababa de darle el alta a Gale, que está ansioso por conocer el lugar en que vive y, por sobre todo, a su familia.

-Por lo menos no he cambiado tanto.

-Podría decirse. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a la pista de abordaje, para tomar un aerodeslizador que nos lleve a casa. Tomará menos tiempo que el tren. Debo advertirte que llegaremos de sorpresa, porque no he tenido el tiempo de avisarle a nadie. Hazelle estará aliviada de verte y aunque lo niegue, de descansar de sus pequeños nietos.

-¿Qué les dijiste a Sky y Melody por la ausencia de sus padres?

-La última vez que hablé con ellos fue hace tres días, pero creen que su padre estaba enfermo en el hospital y que yo le hacía compañía, pero que él no podía hablar con ellos. Si no hubieras despertado habría ido a casa, no se habían separado de nosotros en un período tan largo.

-¿Soy… mal padre?

-¡Oh no! Tuviste mucha práctica con tus hermanos, en especial con Posy. Hay veces que tú y yo tenemos desacuerdos, pero nada de que preocuparse. Ellos te adoran.

-¿Alguno de nuestros conocidos tiene hijos?

-Además de Annie que vive lejos, no, nosotros los tuvimos muy jóvenes, Thom acaba de casarse y no creo que Katniss esté preparada para tenerlos, todavía no.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas que te dije que habría cosas que podían esperar para contarte, esa es una de ellas. Se relaciona con los Juegos.

-¿Es un tema serio, verdad? Me refiero a los Juegos.

-Sí, todo pasó gracias a ellos.

.

_Los Juegos han alterado a Gale, Madge puede notarlo._

_Empezó con el anuncio del embarazo falso, porque lo es, Peeta es muy bueno con las palabras, pero ella ha aprendido a analizar los gestos de la gente, y mirando al chico a detalle supo que lo suyo no era más que un buen discurso._

_Continuó con la muerte momentánea de Peeta, todo Panem vio lo que Finnick. Probablemente Katniss aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero para Snow, Madge y Gale es más que seguro._

_Y concluyó con ese beso, tan distinto a todos los demás que habían televisado, a excepción del de la cueva. Ese beso que supo tan amargo para Madge, porque hizo sentir a Gale todo lo que ella ya había experimentado. Y también porque destruyó todas las esperanzas que tuviera para con él. Él no dejará de amar a Katniss._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestiona Hazelle volviendo de la habitación a la que recién entrara con Posy._

_"__Ha ocurrido, ¿ahora qué?, el presidente no estará contento" piensa Madge._

_El silencio es aterrador, se escuchan las respiraciones de las personas dentro de la casa Hawthorne en la Veta -prefieren ver los juegos ahí-, sus corazones._

_-Katniss disparó una flecha al cielo y las pantallas se pusieron negras, la electricidad se fue- susurra Rory._

_Gale está alerta, en su faceta de cazador. Es claro hasta para él que algo ocurrirá._

_-Ma, ve por Posy- ordena. Su tono es serio._

_La primera bomba cae, Gale entra en acción._

_-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡A la Pradera, rápido!- grita animando a los ocupantes de la vivienda a salir._

_Madge toma la mano de Vick con todas sus fuerzas. -Todo saldrá bien -susurra en su oído-, confía en tu hermano, yo lo hago._

_Al salir de la casa ven a todos los habitantes de la Veta reunidos en sus puertas, aparentemente no saben qué hacer._

_-¡Vamos a la Pradera!- grita Gale. Y ninguno duda de sus palabras, él se convierte en su líder._

_Madge dirige su mirada hacia la ciudad y vacila._

_"__Pase lo que pase con tu madre y conmigo, busca salvarte, Madge"_

_Toma su decisión._

_-Cumpliré con mi promesa -dice con voz apenas audible y con lágrimas en sus ojos-, adiós… _

_Continúa corriendo. Todo lo demás ocurre como un borrón._

* * *

¿Así que hijos, eh?

Disfruten

HoeLittleDuck

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

5

* * *

_Las bombas dejaron de caer antes del amanecer después de los juegos, y tras dos días las llamas se han apagado, pero las nubes de humo permanecen como un espectáculo para los habitantes del Distrito 12 que se resguardan cerca del lago. "Lo único que queda del distrito 12" ironiza Gale durante la noche._

_-Deberías ser más comprensivo con ella, Gale- habla su madre a su lado, que observaba a Madge acurrucada con Posy y Vick a los pies de un árbol. En la distancia Rory conversa con Prim._

_-No te sentí llegar- dice el joven, brindándole espacio en el tronco caído donde se encuentra sentado._

_-No puedes ser un cazador todo el tiempo… -hace una pausa-. Hay veces que se me olvida lo joven que eres, has tenido que crecer muy rápido. Todos en la Veta lo hemos hecho, pero tú, has tenido un gran peso sobre tus hombros._

_-Ma...- ella toma la mano de su brazo sano. _

_-Siento que hay momentos en los que te olvidas de ciertas cosas importantes -aprieta su mano-. Ella está sufriendo igual Gale, acaba de perder a sus padres como muchos de aquí, está embarazada y la única persona que verdaderamente representa a su familia la aparta de su lado. Recuerda cómo fue cuando tu padre murió, ¿cómo crees que se esté sintiendo ella? Sé que no fue tu decisión casarte con ella y no espero que me expliques nada. Pero necesitas dejar de ser tan duro con Madge._

_-Me es muy difícil Ma, yo detesto todo lo que representa… ver a Madge me recuerda las noches que íbamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos, las ropas viejas, tú lavando ropa ajena, ella es el recordatorio de todo lo que no pudimos tener en la vida y de todo lo que no podrá ser con Katniss. Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca, mamá._

_Hazelle observa con preocupación a su hijo._

_-Gale, cariño, no te pido que la ames, no podría, después de todo este tiempo sigo amando a tu padre; sólo quiero que le des una oportunidad, ¿crees que tus hermanos y yo le habríamos aceptado así de rápido si su forma de ser fuera distinta? Madge no es culpable de todo lo que dijiste._

_-Lo intentaré, pero no puedo asegurarte nada- su tono de voz es suave, mira a su madre y ella ve el conflicto en su cara._

_-Sólo respétala y dale su lugar, como tu esposa y madre de tu hijo. Hazlo poco a poco y verás que al final las cosas mejoraran._

_Las palabras de su madre rondan su cabeza hasta el momento de su rescate, cuando una viva y destrozada Katniss reaparece._

.

-¡GALE! -exclama Hazelle al verlo entrar a la casa, acercándose y rodeándolo con sus brazos-. Nos diste un susto terrible. Nos has tenido preocupados a todos, en especial a Madge, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Mamá. Siento todas las molestias- responde con tono arrepentido.

-¿Mamá?- cuestiona separándose de su hijo.

-Hola Hazelle, al parecer ya se ha percatado que algo pasa- expresa Madge tras besar la mejilla de su suegra, que recién se percataba de la unión de manos de la pareja.

Tras dirigirle una mirada interrogante a su nuera, los invita a la sala.

Gale recorre la habitación, observando las fotografías que en ella hay.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo?- pregunta la mujer madura.

-Por mí no hay problema, Hazelle.

-¿Gale?

-Eh, no, gracias- contesta distraído.

-Entonces me dirán que ocurre- dice la señora mientras se sienta en el sofá.

-Sé que no le he comunicado muchos detalles cuando he llamado, pero el golpe que recibió está sanando y sólo es cuestión de unas semanas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Gale… tiene pérdida de memoria.

-Y una muy buena, ma -Gale trata de mejorar el ambiente tenso, sin percatarse el uso del diminutivo con el que llamaba a su madre-, no fui capaz ni de recordar mi nombre.

Hazelle no sabe si sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

-Lo importante es que Gale está fuera de peligro y que harán un pequeño procedimiento para que recupere sus memorias.

-¿Cuándo será?

-En mes y medio, antes de que los niños tengan su descanso de verano.

-Esperemos lo mejor, pero todos lo apoyaremos todo el tiempo.

-Sé que así será. ¿Cómo han estado mis niños? Espero que no hayan causado grandes problemas.

-Con ellos ha sido muy fácil. Con quien tengo problemas es con Posy, ni siquiera se controla cuando le digo que debe ser ejemplo para sus sobrinos. Me han citado dos veces en la escuela esta semana, una de ellas por liberar a las ranas del nuevo laboratorio.

Los presentes ríen ante eso.

-Vick se ha conseguido una novia, me temo que muy parecida a ti, querida. Rory entrará a formar parte de la fábrica de medicinas, sólo esperaba que regresaran para poder dejar la tienda de golosinas.

-¿Por qué se parecería a Madge la novia de Vick?- cuestiona Gale.

-Porque él tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo -le responde ella y observando la hora en el reloj comenta: -Supongo que no tardaran en llegar a casa.

-Deberían llegar en cualquier momento, al andar con los pequeños no se retrasan demasiado.

Finalizado su discurso, escuchan unas voces y la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¡Ya llegamos Ma!- exclaman dos voces, una grave, que Gale supone es de uno de sus hermanos, la otra sólo puede pertenecerle a Posy.

-¡Abuela! Mira lo que hicimos hoy -se escuchan lo pequeños pasos corriendo-. Mira… -y las voces de los pequeños se detienen por un instante al percatarse de los integrantes de la sala- ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI!- gritan al unísono y las cabezas rubia y castaña se abalanzan sobre ellos.

Vick, Posy y Hazelle observan la escena.

.

_-¿Cómo está Katniss?- pregunta Madge cuando ve entrar a Gale al Compartimiento de los dos._

_-¿Cómo crees que deba estar viendo su distrito en cenizas?- responde Gale con tono duro._

_Madge suspira y decide dejar el tema. Lentamente se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta._

_-Tengo que ir al hospital a hacerme un chequeo, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme?_

_-Un chequeo… -murmura Gale-. ¿Un chequeo? -parece reaccionar-, ¿ocurre algo?- su cara tiene una expresión alarmada._

_-¡No! -responde Madge rápidamente-. No, o al menos no me han dicho nada. Al parecer es algo de rutina, para comprobar que nada grave esté ocurriendo. La enfermera dijo que podremos ver al bebé y pensé que te interesaría._

_Gale observa su muñeca un momento, pero recuerda las palabras de su madre. "Dale su lugar, como tu esposa y madre de tu hijo"_

_-Vamos- juntos se dirigen al hospital._

* * *

_Madge toma su mano cuando una imagen aparece en la pantalla._

_-¿En su familia hay historial de gemelos?- les pregunta la enfermera observando la imagen._

_-En la mía no- responde él._

_-Mi madre tenía una hermana gemela- comenta Madge, provocando que Gale frunza el ceño por desconocer esa información de ella._

_-Entonces no hay más duda -el tono de la enfermera es demasiado alegre-. Felicidades señores Hawthorne, están esperando gemelos._

_Lágrimas de felicidad surcan la cara de Madge y Gale no puede sentirse sino orgulloso de todo lo que ella está soportando. Un pensamiento llega a su mente._

_"__Otra personita a la que proteger"_

* * *

_-No sabía que tu madre tenía una hermana- pregunta Gale cuando salen del hospital._

_-No muchos del distrito lo sabían y quienes lo hacían no lo recordaban._

_-¿Qué fue de ella?_

_-El Segundo Quarter Quell pasó. Ella fue al Capitolio junto con otras tres personas, una de ellas era Haymitch Abernathy. El resto es historia. En realidad no sé mucho sobre ella, cuando mis abuelos vivían era muy joven como para saber de ella, luego mi madre… empeoró, y era muy doloroso para ella. La única persona que me habló sobre ella fue mi padre, nunca vi alguna foto y ver los juegos no me parecía correcto, pero él decía que guardaba cierto parecido con Mayselee Donner. Ese era su nombre. Fue amiga de la señora Everdeen._

_-Lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, en nuestro mundo esas cosas pasan todos los días…_

_-No, siento haber dicho que no irías al Capitolio._

_-Probablemente era cierto, pero gracias._

_Luego se cruzan con Katniss de camino al comedor._

* * *

_-Gale, ten cuidado con Coin- le dice Madge la noche del anuncio de la presidenta._

_-Parece que tú y que Katniss tienen las mismas ideas, ella me acaba de cerrar la puerta en la cara con un argumento parecido- expresa Gale con enojo._

_-¿No te hace pensar todo ello? Hay veces que las intenciones de la gente no son expresadas en palabras. Mírate, están aprovechando toda tu rabia para convertirte en algo que no eres, Gale. No eres un asesino y te aseguro que no querrás serlo. Los animales son muy distintos a las personas. ¿Qué propósito verdadero tendrá asesinar a cierta gente? No te conviertas en un asesino. No por gusto._

_Rendido, Gale se sienta en una silla. Suspira._

_-No quiero serlo, pero no puedo retroceder. No creo que pueda, y no porque no me dejen hacerlo._

_Madge se acerca a su lado. Con delicadeza y reticencia apoya una mano en su hombro._

_-Sé que no podrás. Pero piensa en la diferencia entre matar para defenderse y matar por el gusto de hacerlo o por rencor. Piénsalo. Tenlo presente cuando vayas a hacer algo, no dejen que se aprovechen como hicieron con Katniss. Recuerda que un paso en falso puede tener grandes consecuencias. No destruyas a tu familia con lo que haces, ni acabes contigo en el proceso._

_Tras lo cual deja a Gale con sus pensamientos._

* * *

_El Compartimiento 47 del búnker le pertenece sólo a Hazelle y a sus hijos, pero ante el inminente ataque anunciado por Peeta, Madge encuentra más reconfortante estar con ellos que en la soledad del suyo. Gale ha partido después de asegurarse que están a salvo y Madge se niega a sentir algo por el hecho de que probablemente esté donde Katniss, no lo ha hecho incluso por todo el tiempo que ellos dos pasan juntos últimamente._

_Posy se encuentra entre sus brazos nerviosa, por lo que trata de distraerla con sus palabras._

_-Me pareció muy bonito el dibujo que hiciste ayer._

_-¿Crees que a Gale le guste? No he tenido tiempo de enseñárselo- sus palabras implican que él los ha tenido muy abandonados._

_-Estoy segura que así será._

_-Madge, tengo miedo. _

_-Aquí estamos a salvo, pequeña- es en ese momento cuando Gale llega al compartimiento._

_-¡Gale!- Posy sólo alza su cabeza un momento y vuelve a acurrucarse en la joven._

_Gale se sienta a su lado cuando las palabras de Coin suenan. _

_Al caer la primera bomba, él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ellas, y Madge, que tras mucho tiempo sentía inseguridad y temor, llega a sentirse verdaderamente a salvo._

* * *

Espero que les esté atrayendo la historia a los que se han detenido a leerla.

HoeLittleDuck


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

6

* * *

-Los he extrañado mucho- dice Mel a sus padres suavemente. Ella es muy parecida a Madge, no sólo en el físico sino en el carácter, lo único que heredó de Gale fueron sus ojos.

-¡Yo también! -exclama Sky, con sus ojos azules brillando de alegría. Su cabeza, poblada de cabellos castaños oscuros, se mueve en la dirección de sus padres-. ¡Hicimos muchas cosas en la escuela!, las guardamos para que las vieran-. Su forma de ser tan parecida a cuando Posy tenía su edad.

Melody vuelve a abrazar a su padre, que le da un beso en la frente. Sky, muy entusiasmado, está a punto de salir en busca de las cosas que le platicaba a sus padres.

-¡Un momento! -lo detiene Madge-. Habrá mucho tiempo para que le muestres lo que quieras, cariño, pero ahora es momento de comer. Quiero que los dos dejen sus cosas y se laven sus manos.

-¡Sí mamá!- y los pequeños salen de la habitación. Hazelle y Madge hacen lo mismo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada interrogante al mayor de los Hawthorne, que a su vez les devuelve un 'estaré bien' con sus labios.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, hermano- dice Vick dándole un abrazo al susodicho.

-¡Nos diste un susto terrible Gale! ¡Es bueno verte en casa!- Posy y su entusiasmo se abalanzan al hombre.

-Vick, Posy. ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Posy- ¡Tú tienes algo!

-Es cierto lo que dijo Madge, a ti no se te va una, Posy- dice Gale.

-¡Lo sabía!- dice al mismo momento en el que Rory entra a la habitación.

Después de que el último lo saludara como correspondía, Gale procede a explicar brevemente su situación.

* * *

-¡Entonces yo le dije que mi papá era más fuerte que todos!- y los que están sentados alrededor de la mesa ríen. La expresión de triunfo de Sky lo vale.

Tras un breve momento de silencio, Melody habla:

-El maestro de música dijo que tengo talento en el piano, mami. Que eligieron bien mi nombre.

-Me da gusto, amor. Podríamos conseguir un piano y yo podría ayudarte en casa.

-¿Tú tocas, mami?- pregunta la niña.

-Sí, pero hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-¡Genial! -exclama el otro gemelo-. Así cuando ustedes estén juntas yo tendré a papá para mí solo.

-¡Pero nada de traer animales del bosque Sky Hawthorne!

El pequeño sólo sonríe adorablemente.

.

_-Voy en la misión de rescate- anuncia Gale._

_-¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Tus hijos? ¿Katniss?...- pregunta Madge, dejándose fuera deliberadamente._

_-Aquí abajo todos ustedes estarán bien- responde dirigiéndole una mirada._

_-¿Y qué pasa cuando llegue la noticia terrible? ¿Haremos como que nada pasó? _

_Gale suspira. -No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…_

_-Sólo regresa -interrumpe Madge-. Te estaremos esperando- sus manos sobre su apenas notable vientre._

_La palabra 'vivo' está implícita._

* * *

_Cuando Gale es dado de alta en el Hospital lo primero que recibe son abrazos, para proseguir con un golpe de su madre._

_-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que harías?! Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por ti mismo, pero agradecería saber en qué cosas anda mi hijo. Si no fuera por Madge, podrías haber muerto y yo no sabría que te has ido._

_-Lo siento ma, fue tan repentino que la única persona a la que le pude decir fue a ella. Prometo que en el futuro será diferente._

_-Eso espero, ahora debemos irnos. Nos vemos en la cena._

_Cuando Hazelle y sus hijos se retiran, Madge se acerca a Gale y lo abraza._

_-Me alegro que llegaras a salvo- susurra, y lo deja ir._

_-Seguí tu consejo._

_-¿Y qué tienes programado ahora?- pregunta ella señalando su muñeca._

_-Tengo que ir a Defensa Especial, estoy trabajando en algo con Beetee- responde él de forma incómoda._

_-¿No te agrada del todo lo que están haciendo? -es más una afirmación que una pregunta-. ¿Qué tan grave es?_

_-Estamos trabajando con algunas de mis trampas, él ha insertado bombas en ellas…_

_-Yo tenía razón, ¿cierto?_

_-Hay momentos en los que me agrada, mi padre me enseñó a hacer todas esas trampas, yo esperaba los domingos cuando él no estaba en las minas, para pasar un rato con él. No quiero olvidar lo que él me enseñó, pero presiento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto. _

_-Lo bueno es que te has dado cuenta. Tú podrías crear los límites._

_-Ojalá fuera tan fácil hacerlo._

_-O no muy tarde._

_Por eso, momentos después de que Katniss salga de la sala de investigación, él destroza el diseño del paracaídas, el mismo que la presidenta Coin observara y copiara horas antes._

* * *

_-Ahora que han hecho un poco de avances, Haymitch me ha pedido que ayude en la causa de Peeta- comenta Madge dos semanas después de la partida de Katniss._

_-¡¿Cómo?!- exclama Gale._

_-Voy a hacerlo, él dijo que se tomarán las medidas necesarias para que no nos haga daño. Delly me ha mencionado y nada parece indicar que Peeta me relacione con Katniss, aunque haya sido su única amiga. Ni siquiera sabe que estamos casados._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Sí, si realmente es de ayuda no tengo porque dudarlo._

_-Bien, si así lo deseas. Yo…iré al Distrito 2._

_-No sé porque lo esperaba._

_-Se acerca el final y allá me necesitan._

_"__¿Te necesitan o te necesita ella?" Quiere preguntar Madge._

_-Promete que te cuidarás, quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su padre._

_-No tengo intención alguna de que pase lo mismo que Posy, pero puede que llegado el momento no esté aquí cuando nazcan._

_-Ya había meditado esa posibilidad._

_-No es algo que me agrade, no tuvimos otra opción que casarnos Madge, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto. Volveré todas las veces que me vaya, es una promesa. Confía en mí._

_-No creo que alguien más pueda ser merecedor de mi confianza._

_Eso provoca un sentimiento extraño en Gale, que le da un pequeño beso en los labios, el primer beso sincero entre ellos._

_-Ni siquiera hemos escogido nombres- dice por fin tras el silencio incómodo._

_-Yo he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, cosas que falten aquí abajo. Sol, cielo, naturaleza, música…_

_Horas más tarde, en la soledad de la noche, Madge no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar. El hombre que partió no es el mismo que volverá._

* * *

_-¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡No pueden estar muertos! -grita Madge tras ver el anuncio del Capitolio-. Él lo prometió Hazelle -susurra Madge con lágrimas en los ojos-. Él lo prometió. Él lo…_

_-Madge…- dice Hazelle con voz quebrada por el llanto. Compartiendo la misma pena._

_Ambas lloran sin saber qué hacer._

* * *

_-No deberías ir Prim -le sugiere Madge-, mucho menos ahora que sabes que está viva. Ella no lo querrá, te quiere aquí, fuera de todo peligro, a salvo._

_-Pero hay tantos a quienes ayudar allá afuera. Sé que no debería pero voy a hacerlo- responde la rubia menor._

_-Tú eres muy joven todavía, no tienes la edad mínima requerida, ¿por qué crees que Coin te está mandando?_

_-Yo he decidido ir, Madge, mis días estaban contados desde el momento en que Effie Trinket pronunció mi nombre. Ya he vivido más tiempo del que tenía, mi muerte estaba anunciada. Ahora sólo quiero demostrar porque me he mantenido viva. La suerte… nunca estuvo a mi favor-. Ante lo último, lo único que Madge hace es tomar su mano. La suerte de muchos nunca lo estuvo._

_Es la última vez que la ve con vida._

* * *

_Separado de Katniss y apresado por los Agentes de Paz, Gale sólo tiene una cosa en mente._

_"__Les fallé" Se repite._

_Pero sus labios piden que le maten._

* * *

_-Aparentemente tienes más vidas que un gato, Gale- saluda Madge en el Hospital del Capitolio. _

_Gale se incorpora en la cama, mira el abultado estómago de Madge y pregunta:_

_-¿Todavía no?- con cuidado deposita su mano en el vientre._

_-Aún falta un poco de tiempo. Al parecer te estaban esperando._

_-No me gusta romper mis promesas. Siento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar._

_-Es entendible cuando eres esposa de un soldado, ¿no crees? -un intento de sonrisa aparece en la comisura de la boca de Gale-. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ocurrió con Prim?_

_-Parece ser que de lo único que hablan últimamente es del Sinsajo. Yo estoy seguro que destruí el diseño sin enseñárselo a Beetee, yo empecé a apartarme, yo no quería que inocentes…- dice Gale con voz apagada._

_-Yo te creo Gale. Tú también fuiste manejado como Katniss, sólo que tú no creías que así lo fuera. _

_Ninguna palabra puede convencerlo, es un hombre utilizado y destruido. El final perfecto para el joven que perdiera a su padre y tuviera que hacerse a cargo de su familia a una edad joven._

_-Besé a Katniss muchas veces el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos- con eso Gale rompe el silencio, su expresión es culpable._

_Madge no sabe que sentir por ello. _

_-¿Qué pretendes que diga? Sé lo que sientes por ella._

_-Nada. No cambia los hechos, pero siento no respetarte como debería. Lo importante es que dejaré de hacerlo, dejaré de buscar a Katniss románticamente._

_-¿Por qué ella así lo decidió?_

_-No, porque es tiempo de que yo lo haga._

* * *

_-Al final ella lo comprendió perfectamente -murmura Madge a su lado ante los jaleos que provoca la muerte de Coin-. Siempre el mismo juego._

_El regreso al Distrito 2 es silencioso._

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí terminan los eventos de Sinsajo previos al Epílogo. Ando rápido por aquí. Trate de proyectar a los niños como los que yo conozco de esa edad, si los que conocen se comportan diferente ¡Ups! XD

Gracias a hermlils (quien quiera que seas) por tus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

7

* * *

_Una mañana de finales de otoño dos pequeños vienen al mundo. Un mundo aparentemente reconstruido, con unos padres que presenciaron lo peor siendo tan jóvenes, unos padres sin amor mutuo, pero compartido hacia los dos seres indefensos que reposan en sus brazos._

_-Sky y Melody Hawthorne serán- anuncia Gale con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos. _

_Madge besa la cabeza de la pequeña._

_-Ojalá y permanezcan así de puros, pequeñitos._

_-Que más quisiera yo, pero espero que todo... valga la pena. Se merecen algo mejor que nosotros._

_-Y lo tendrán Gale, y lo tendrán._

.

-¿Qué te parecen?- pregunta Madge al final del día en su dormitorio. Los niños ya están durmiendo en sus camas. Muy pacientemente les habían explicado que su papá no recordaba muchas cosas pero que los quería como siempre.

-Son maravillosos Madge, no sé cómo deben ser los pequeños de su edad, pero yo estoy fascinado con ellos. Son tan listos para ser tan pequeños. Tan felices y llenos de vida.

-Tú y yo hemos hecho eso posible. Queremos que su infancia sea tan distinta a la de nosotros, y vamos aprendiendo juntos a ser sus padres- "aun cuando no nos llevemos tan bien" calla Madge.

-Me alegro de que tú seas la mujer con la que me casé -dice Gale abrazándola-. Ahora es tiempo de dormir, nos espera un gran día mañana.

-¿De qué hablas Gale?- pregunta Madge separándose y presionando un dedo en su pecho.

-De que tengo que llevar a mis hijos a la escuela, acompañar a mi esposa a su trabajo y ayudarla porque no puedo hacer el mío -ambos sonríen-, buscar a la persona adecuada que esté en la tienda cuando ella se ausente, conocer a la novia de mi hermanito, y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Todo eso piensas hacer mañana? ¿Qué harás los días siguientes?- pregunta Madge divertida y con una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Aprovechar que estoy incapacitado- el comentario provoca risas en ambos.

-Ya recuéstate- golpeaa juguetonamente su brazo.

Gale la empuja hasta llegar a la cama y la besa rápidamente. Madge se ruboriza. Tras acomodarse apagan la lámpara a su costado y dan por finalizado el día. Ambos con sonrisas en sus caras.

.

_Se han adaptado a una rutina. _

_Los primeros meses Hazelle estuvo ahí para ayudarles, hasta que pudieron estar por su cuenta. Al principio no es fácil, pero aprenden a hacerlo._

_El trabajo de Gale es lujoso, es cierto, no le agrada del todo pero le permite mantener a su familia y pasar tiempo con ella. Madge supervisa en la distancia la tienda de golosinas que ha sobrevivido en el Distrito 1, hasta el momento no ha requerido su presencia, pero Gale se ha ofrecido a viajar para arreglar cualquier problema._

_Sky y Melody están creciendo como todo niño en el Distrito 12 debería haberlo hecho, todavía tienen unos meses pero se empieza a apreciar el parecido con sus padres. Irónicamente, Sky tiene ojos como el color del cielo, heredados de su madre, pero nadie puede negar que es hijo de su padre por el parecido que tienen -exceptuando el cabello, que no es negro-; Melody es Madge en miniatura, con el mismo hoyuelo en su cara y tonalidad de cabello, sólo cuando levanta sus pequeños párpados aprecias el rasgo característico de la Veta. La piel de ambos es de un color intermedio entre los tonos de los habitantes del que fuera el distrito minero._

_Las pesadillas de Gale están presentes la mayoría de las noches. En las que Madge se dedica a apretar su mano y acariciar su cabeza en silencio. No son los mismos extraños que al comienzo, han aprendido a convivir el uno con el otro, aceptando la situación en la que se encuentran._

_Es después de una de esas noches en las que Madge toca el tema._

_-¿Qué ves en tus pesadillas Gale? Hablar de ellas podría ayudarte- ella también tiene sus pedillas, pero sabe que las de él son más graves._

_-No creo que quieras saberlo- responde gravemente._

_-Yo no participé en la guerra y no puedo entender por lo que pasaste, pero verdaderamente me importas, no me gusta verte así- argumenta ella de forma conciliadora._

_-Quizá estoy pagando por lo que he hecho- Gale no puede disimular el resentimiento hacia su persona._

_-Tal vez por eso las sigues teniendo, porque te consideras culpable._

_-Es que lo soy Madge, no puedes negarlo._

_-Pero debes dejarlo atrás, hazlo por tus hijos._

_-Es lo que trato de hacer, pero es tan difícil -responde él mientras se sirve café-. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-Porque te quiero Gale y no me gusta verte así- él suspira._

_-Madge, no te equivoques,_ _el que haya decidido dejar por la paz a Katniss no significa que pueda amarte a ti- dice suavemente._

_-Y no te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos, sólo que te abras a mí- termina Madge sirviéndose un vaso de leche._

_Después del silencio la voz de Gale retumba en la cocina._

_-Sueño con la sangre, los gritos, el olor a muerte…_

_Madge no pierde las esperanzas de que él pueda quererla._

.

-Entonces no puedo comer alguno de los dulces del lugar- pregunta Gale con curiosidad observando las golosinas.

-¡Claro que puedes! Pero llegará el momento en que estarás harto de ellos, por no decir que te pondrás feo y gordo. Te saldrán caries en los dientes y se te caerán.

-Ya entendí el punto -dice tomando una pequeña menta-. Tenemos que hacer los anuncios solicitando un trabajador, de preferencia que sea mujer, porque ya hay un hombre trabajando atrás y no me gustaría que pasaras gran tiempo con él ahora que Rory no está.

-Parece que vino muy decidido, señor Hawthorne.

-No creo que una mujer guapa, joven y casada deba trabajar con hombres. De ti no me preocupo, pero los hombres tienen intenciones muy distintas.

-Me alegra tu confianza ciega.

-Teniendo a un hombre como yo, ¿qué más podrías necesitar?- su comentario provoca una carcajada de Madge.

-No dirías lo mismo si hoy tuvieras que dormir en el sofá de la sala.

-¿No te puedes compadecer de un hombre que acaba de salir del hospital?- lleva dramáticamente una mano a su cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpe.

-Hola a los dos- saluda la incomparable voz de Peeta Mellark, que se encuentra acompañado de su esposa.

-Hola Peeta, Katniss- responde Madge.

-Hola- responden Katniss y Gale.

-Rory nos dijo que ya habían regresado, me alegro que estés bien Gale- empieza Peeta.

-Gracias, supongo que él les habrá mencionado mi pequeño problema.

-Algo dijo- contesta Katniss.

-¿Cómo te lo estás tomando? Eso de no saber ciertas cosas llega a fastidiarte- continúa el chico del pan.

-Lo estoy sobrellevando.

-En mes y medio debemos regresar para que lo sometan a un procedimiento que le ayudará- platica Madge ofreciéndoles unos dulces.

-¿Por qué a ellos no les dices de los problemas de las golosinas?- pregunta Gale, ganándose una mirada de Peeta y Katniss, no acostumbrados a esa actitud con ella.

-Es porque ya se las he dado esa plática, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero nunca deja de dárnosla- responde Katniss, que poco a poco ha recuperado su amistad con Gale.

-Es un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros, yo les doy pan gratis y nosotros recibimos dulces, la panadería es la mayor beneficiada en cuanto a los sabores, pero Madge se niega a recibir dinero por ellos- explica Peeta.

-No niegues que estás contento con ello Mellark- comenta Madge antes de dirigirse a los compradores que acaban de entrar.

-¿Te estás adaptando a la vida civil, teniente?- pregunta Peeta divertido.

-Si me acordara te diría, pero como no tengo idea alguna...

-Conociéndote, después de los primeros días te fastidiarás -esa era Katniss. Gale le dirige una mirada cuestionándole por qué-. Estás acostumbrado a trabajar- aclara ella.

-Pero con todo el trabajo atrasado que tendrá cuando se recupere deseará no recordar nada- interrumpe la voz de Madge.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, sólo pasamos a ver cómo estaban. Nos vemos- se despide Peeta.

-Si hay algo que Madge no conozca... puedes venir a vernos Gale- dice Katniss antes de salir por la puerta.

-Me agrada la fortaleza que han tenido esos dos- comenta Madge viendo la dirección que tomaron los Mellark.

.

_Madge ha tratado en vano tragarse su dolor. Gale puede notarlo. Él sabe que se cumple un año del bombardeo del Distrito 12, del fatídico día de la muerte de sus padres. Sabe que ella está acostumbrada a guardar sus emociones como buena hija de un gobernante, pero la forma en la que mira la distancia con melancolía revela lo que siente dentro._

_Se siente impotente. Un sentimiento al que está acostumbrado, pero que no le gusta cuando está relacionado con ella. No con ella. _

_La observa, nota que vuelve a perderse en algún recuerdo. No tiene palabras de consuelo para ella, nada devolverá a sus padres, nada permitirá que se despida correctamente._

_Eso no evita que por la noche susurre: __-Puedes llorar, Madge._

_Y ella lo hace. Porque sus brazos están ahí para confortarla._

* * *

_-¡Me fastidia que me veas así!- exclama Gale saliendo del baño. Alza sus brazos exasperado._

_-Mejor ni pregunto de que manera dices que te veo, ¿pasó algo malo en tu trabajo?- pregunta su esposa doblando la ropa de los niños._

_-¡Todo pasa! Hay veces que me tratan como si fuera un niño y otras como si fuera una celebridad, no me toman en serio._

_-Realmente eres joven y una celebridad- comenta Madge riendo._

_-¡Lo ves! Tú haces como ellos._

_-La diferencia es que yo he visto cómo te hacías cargo de tu familia, cómo recibías los azotes en la plaza, la forma en que la guerra te afectó y tu faceta como padre, hermano e hijo. Yo podría decirles todo eso._

_-Claro, lo único que necesito es que mi esposa vaya a hablar con ellos- responde sarcástico._

_-Era una sugerencia._

_Ella ríe y se pone de pie al escuchar un llanto en la habitación continua. Toma en brazos al pequeño causante de él. Sky Hawthorne._

_-Parece ser que alguien le agrada ser escandaloso como tú- observa Madge y ve a la pequeña despierta en la cuna._

_-Por lo menos servirá cuando a ella se le ocurra tener novio -responde Gale tomando a la bebé en brazos-. Pero eso no pasará hasta que tengas treinta años, ¿verdad?- la pequeña le regala una sonrisa._

* * *

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Gale observando el dibujo que Madge tiene en sus manos._

_-Son bocetos de Sky y Mel- le dice Madge entregándoselos con una sonrisa._

_-Son bonitos, ¿quién los hizo?_

_-Peeta- imperceptiblemente su ceño se frunce._

_-¿Cómo es que él sabe cómo son nuestros hijos?_

_-Porque nos hemos estado enviando correspondencia y hablando por teléfono desde hace un par de meses, la última vez le envíe una fotografía. ¿Algún problema?_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablabas con él?- cuestiona Gale con enojo, cambiando el tema._

_-Aparentemente nunca se dio la conversación. ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo?- pregunta sarcásticamente._

_-No, sólo debiste habérmelo contado. Es Peeta Mellark de quien estamos hablando. Me gustaría saber cosas como esa. ¿Hay algún otro hombre con él que te relaciones demasiado del que debería saber?_

_-Sí lo hay -responde Madge inocentemente, provocando un sentimiento en Gale que él __no quiere identificar-. Es con quien salgo a caminar por las mañanas. Le encanta llamarme, buscarme y pronunciar mi nombre, jugar conmigo, acariciar mi busto y besarme, tiene un año, pero es el hombre más importante de mi vida. Es muy celoso, te lo advierto- termina con una sonrisa._

_Gale no pretende sonreír por la broma y va a la habitación que el 'hombre' ocupa._

_"__No está celoso por mí" se dice Madge. "Peeta Mellark siempre estará asociado con Katniss"._

_Es mejor convencerse de eso._

* * *

_-No me di cuenta que estabas aquí- dice Gale levantando la vista de sus documentos._

_-No llevo mucho rato- contesta Madge. "Sólo media hora y tú ignorándome, ayer me corté el cabello y no lo has notado", no pretende sonar narcisista._

_-¿Necesitas algo? Como puedes ver en este momento estoy ocupado- responde señalando los papeles._

_-No, yo venía a ver si necesitabas algo, por el día que es- señala el calendario al costado de Gale. Él no hace intento por observarlo._

_"__Quizá no me quiera, pero por lo menos podría recordar que hoy se cumplen dos años juntos"_

_-¿Te molestaría si te pido que te vayas?- pide estoico._

_-De todas formas ya me iba- responde débilmente._

_"__¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo?", dice para sus adentros._

_Sólo que Gale si había notado su llegada, su corte de pelo y, por supuesto, es consciente de la fecha. Tan solo decidió callarlo._

.

Gale se encuentra a Katniss antes de encaminarse a la escuela para recoger a sus hijos.

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría saber con respecto a las marcas de mi espalda, Katniss. Al verlas en el espejo sé que no es posible que siga con vida, y con las condiciones que me han dicho habían antes, mucho menos. ¿Por qué no morí ese día Katniss?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque le he preguntado a Madge y dijo que fue cuestión de suerte y que tu madre era buena sanadora. Pero sé que hay algo más, intuyo que hay algo que se está guardando, su nerviosismo le delata.

-Tal vez sea el recuerdo.

-Madge no se equivocaba al decir que mientes terriblemente.

-Hasta alguien que perdió la memoria es capaz de verlo- responde ella sarcásticamente.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás?

-Esa noche hubo tormenta de nieve, alguien listo no hubiera salido en esas condiciones. Pero ella lo hizo, se puso en peligro para llevarte la medicina de su madre, el morphling. Sé que eso hizo alguna diferencia.

-A ella le debo la vida…-susurra Gale.

-Sí, ella te ha salvado más de una vez.

* * *

¡Holi!

Ya tenía listo el capítulo hace unos días, pero con la llegada de los exámenes finales en unas semanas el tiempo libre es muy corto :S, el próximo capítulo lo estoy terminando, así que no tardaré en subirlo. Y, ¿qué les pareció este?, espero que les esté agradando la historia, ya prácticamente está por la mitad, como dije en un principio no será muy larga -ni los capítulos muy extensos-, ya tengo planeado qué pondré en cada uno de ellos, sólo necesito escribirlos XD

Me agradó ver que leyeran el otro fic que publiqué :D

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

8

* * *

"Ella me ha salvado más de una vez". "Ella, Madge, mi esposa, que me ama tanto como para arriesgar su vida por mí". "Ella, que desde que desperté ha estado a mi lado". "Ella, que hasta el momento no te ha dicho que te quiere" Piensa Gale mientras ve a Madge ayudar a Sky a hacer su tarea de matemáticas. Tres días han pasado de su conversación con Katniss.

"¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?"

-Papi, ¿me darías algo de beber?- le pide la voz de su pequeña.

-Claro, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?

-Sí- dice tomando su mano.

Al llegar a la cocina toma un vaso de la alacena, abre el refrigerador y se dispone a servirle jugo.

-Aquí tienes princesa.

-Gracias papi. ¿Crees que mañana podamos buscar fresas en el bosque para mami?

-¿Fresas?

-Sí, le gustan mucho. La he visto triste y quiero que mi mami esté feliz. ¿Podríamos ir?

-Claro, cualquier cosa para que esté feliz.

.

_-No te desanimes Gale, la próxima vez darás lo mejor de ti. Quizá no era el mejor momento para ascenderte._

_-No necesito de tu compasión ni tus consejos. Guárdatelos para alguien que los necesite- responde en tono cortante._

_-No tienes porque desahogar tu enojo en mí._

_-¿No que siempre estás dispuesta a ayudarme?_

_-Sabes perfectamente que no de esa manera._

_-Sólo déjame solo._

* * *

_-Hoy pasé por el mercado y vi algo que quizá te alegre- dice Gale al entrar a la casa._

_-¿Qué podría ser eso?_

_-Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos -ella así lo hace-. ¿No estás viendo? No vayas a hacer trampa._

_Se acerca a ella sigilosamente, extendiendo la bolsa que guardaba tras su espalda._

_-Ya puedes abrirlos._

_Ante ella hay una bolsa de fresas._

* * *

_Gale entra enojado a la casa sin esperar a Madge, los niños están siendo cuidados por su vecina, que tiene la idea que una pareja tan joven y enamorada necesitaba tiempo para ellos. "Si supiera" pensó Madge cuando se lo dijo._

_Habían decidido ir a ver las mejoras que se habían hecho en el Distrito y que no habían tenido tiempo de admirar. Al acercarse al nuevo parque habían visto personas vendiendo flores, las cuales provocaron una expresión de gusto en Madge, que no pasó desapercibida para un joven que caminaba por allí._

_-Sólo quiso ser amable y regalarme una rosa. No era una declaración de amor, Gale. Ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre._

_-Porque cualquiera que me conoce y sabe de mí no tiene necesidad de preguntarlo. Me imagino lo que habrán pensado él y el vendedor. Es muy famoso y tiene dinero, pero no es capaz de comprarle una flor a su esposa. ¡Como si no pudiera comprarte flores!_

_-Entonces sólo se trata de eso- "No es como si él pudiera sentir otra cosa" concluye Madge con tristeza._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Ya vamos a comer, no queremos que se enfríe lo que compramos, ¿o sí?_

_Durante la comida Gale no puede observar la indefensa rosa en la sala, donde Madge la pusiera tras dejarla en agua, pero sabe que se burla desde la otra habitación. _

_Por muy descabellado que eso suene._

* * *

_-¿No te sentirías muy vieja siendo la esposa del 'Sargento Hawthorne'?- pregunta Gale una noche._

_-¡¿Te ascendieron?!_

_-El General me lo comunicó ésta tarde._

_-¡Me da mucho gusto por ti! Era lo que querías. _

_Se dirige a los niños que jugaban en el suelo de la sala._

_-¿Por qué no le dan un abrazo a su papá para felicitarlo?_

_Ellos se alegran de hacerlo. Gale los llena de besos._

_Esos son los momentos en familia que valen la pena._

* * *

_Pasado su tercer aniversario llega la propuesta._

_-¿Te gustaría regresar al Distrito 12?_

_-¿Regresar?- pregunta ella._

_-Sí, hoy mi Comandante en jefe me comentó que han ido estableciendo bases en los demás distritos, los únicos restantes son el 11 y el 12. Me preguntó si me agrada la idea de estar en el cuartel del distrito que conozco. Le dije que debía considerar a mi esposa y que le entregaría una respuesta después de preguntarte. Todavía faltan unos meses para que quede todo listo, pero... ¿te gustaría?_

_-Creo que ya hemos pasado tiempo suficiente fuera de casa- responde estirando su brazo._

_Gale aprieta su mano._

* * *

_-Es tan distinto, pero todo está aquí. Mi casa… es como solía ser, no tiene su esencia, pero fue construida de la misma forma. Ya no es mi casa, lo sé, pero es como si lo fuera -Gale acaricia su hombro, observando la actual casa del alcalde del Distrito, que produce una respuesta diferente a la que tuviera con el monumento en honor a todos los ciudadanos perecidos a causa del Capitolio-. Mis padres, la última vez que los vi fue una semana antes del bombardeo… no guardé ningún objeto, nada nos pertenecía verdaderamente. Excepto el piano._

_-Pero tienes los recuerdos. _

_-Recuerdos plagados de una madre enferma, un padre ausente, de visitantes del Capitolio. No cambiaría nada pero hubo momentos en los que lo deseaba._

_-Podrías volver a tocar, sabes que podríamos conseguir un piano._

_-No creo que estemos preparados para oír lo que tocaría- replica con tono sombrío. Tras un silencio Gale vuelve a hablar._

_-Vamos por los niños._

_Es por la noche cuando las lágrimas hacen su aparición._

_Madge no sabe si está soñando cuando Gale besa su cabeza y jura que estará ahí para ella._

* * *

_Vick dijo que él y Gale se encontraron a Katniss por la calle. Un saludo sencillo, pero para Madge es la prueba definitiva._

_-¿Te preocupa algo?- pregunta al verlo sentado en el sofá con cara pensativa._

_-¿Qué quieres Madge?- contesta con voz grave._

_-Vick dijo que ayer viste a Katniss._

_-"Vick dijo" ¿Ahora mandarás a mis hermanos a espiarme?- exclama Gale._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él lo comentó cuando dejé a los niños con Hazelle está mañana. Por eso llegaste extraño ayer por la tarde._

_-No te dediques a sacar conclusiones._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si aparece ella y actúas de esa manera- comenta Madge sin alterar su tono de voz._

_-¡Prometí que no tendría intereses románticos con ella! ¡No rompo mis promesas fácilmente!_

_-¿Tratas de convencerte a ti mismo?- pregunta ella con tono resentido. Se arrepiente de haber tocado el tema._

_-¡No Madge! Esperas tanto que te quiera que comienzas a crear ideas en tu cabeza._

_-Parece que eso lo resume todo. Siento haberme puesto de esa manera… Ya es hora de que vaya por los niños._

_Gale estira su brazo para detenerla pero decide que es mejor dejarla ir para evitar decir algo más hiriente. El tiempo que está fuera le sirve para reflexionar._

_Madge lo encuentra enfrascado en esa tarea._

_Después de que los niños son enviados a la cama decide comenzar: __-Madge, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunta débilmente._

_-No creo que haya algo más por decir, mejor vamos a descansar- responde tras dar un suspiro._

_-Realmente no quiero que las cosas queden así entre nosotros._

_-Yo entiendo que Katniss es un tema delicado, no debo inmiscuirme._

_Comienza a dirigirse a las escaleras. Gale toma su mano y la lleva al sofá._

_-Madge tenías razón, como siempre -él sonríe-. Ayer llegué extraño, pero no es por lo que tú te imaginas. Lo que dije hace un rato no lo sentía verdaderamente. ¿Puedes perdonarme?_

_-Sabes que sí, ¿eso era todo?- hace ademán de levantarse; Gale, que todavía tiene su mano entre la suya, le acomoda de nuevo._

_-Madge, ver a Katniss fue distinto, no te mentiré diciendo que no me removió nada, pero ya no lo hace románticamente. Ella estuvo presente muchos años de mi vida y es alguien importante para mí. Ese fuego se ha apagado y es por eso que ayer estaba de ese modo, me asombró descubrirlo. Todavía la veo como mi amiga y espero poder recuperar eso._

_-No tenías por qué explicármelo, pero te lo agradezco._

_Él besa sus labios tiernamente._

_-Y ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo con lo de quererme- responde Gale finalmente._

_Madge no pretende buscar algún significado._

* * *

_-¿Cómo has estado Katniss? -pregunta Gale un domingo-. Mellark me dijo que estarías aquí._

_-¿Tan difícil es llamarle por su nombre? -cuestiona antes de continuar-. Algunos días son buenos y otros malos, para los dos._

_-Me alegro de verdad que puedas estar con Peeta._

_-Creo que los dos siempre supimos que sería él._

_-Katniss sé que no debería estar pidiéndote esto, pero yo en verdad extraño a mi compañera de caza y quiero tenerla de vuelta; soy egoísta, sé que pasara algún tiempo para tenerla y que las cosas no serán como antes pero a pesar de todo siempre te consideraré mi amiga,… yo no quería hacerle ningún daño._

_-Lo sé, yo también extraño algunas cosas, y también sé que ella no debía estar ahí, tú la protegiste cuando yo no estaba y te lo agradezco, tal vez nunca sabré con qué fin ella fue enviada al Capitolio y no cambiará nada el saberlo... -permanece un momento en silencio- …Siempre tendré la duda si fue tu bomba lo que le mató, pero sé que tú no querías hacerlo, ahora que ha pasado tiempo puedo darme cuenta. Tú no le hubieras hecho algo a los niños... entiendo tu rabia en ese entonces._

_-Supongo que después de todo si necesitaba oírlo de tus labios._

_-Peeta siempre sabe que decir. Él me ha ayudado... Me hace falta alguien silencioso en el bosque de vez en cuando, a Sae La Grasienta le gustan más los perros rabiosos. Iremos paso a paso._

_-Lo haremos Catnip._

* * *

_-Ahora que están creciendo me gustaría reconstruir la tienda de golosinas- comenta Madge observando a sus hijos jugar en la Pradera._

_-Para hacerle tributo a tu familia._

_-Y para tener algo que hacer de vez en cuando._

_-¿De vez en cuando? No sabía que fuera tan difícil estar en casa -ante la mirada acusadora de Madge completa: -Estoy bromeando._

_-¿Crees que sea buena idea?_

_-Sí tú lo quieres no veo porque no debería._

_-Que bien, así me ayudarás a buscar a gente que me apoye._

_-Yo no dije que… -ve los ojos de su esposa y suspira-, ¿cuándo quieres comenzar a buscar?_

.

-Melody dijo que últimamente te ves triste, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Gale cuando los niños están guardando su material escolar. Desliza su brazo derecho hacia su hombro y deja que ella entrelace sus manos a su alrededor, depositando su peso en el de él.

-Es lo que ha pasado, no había tenido tiempo de meditarlo con calma. Estaba preocupada por ti, por cómo lo tomarían los niños, preocupada por lo que haría si te pasara algo. Ahora que tengo el tiempo, todo viene hacia mí.

Él besa su cabeza.

-Ya no tienes que seguirte preocupando por mí, yo estaré bien. Verás que todo saldrá bien. Soy un superviviente de guerra, ¿crees que algo tan simple como un hospital podrá matarme?

-Pero, ¿qué pasará si algo ocurre en ese momento y no tienes posibilidad de recuperar tu memoria?, ¿si te afectara más?

-Shhhh -le calla Gale-. Si algo malo pasara lo afrontaríamos, no pienses lo peor, yo estaré ahí. Sé que volveré a ti, a ustedes. Juntos superaremos los obstáculos. No te tortures pensando en mil escenarios, disfruta el momento. Relájate. Todo saldrá bien.

-Ahora eres tú quien me da los consejos.

-¿No lo hacía? Pues ya era hora. Tengo una idea. Por mucho que quiera a mis hijos, en este momento me importas tú. Deja tu tarde de mañana libre, la pasaremos juntos solos tú y yo. Yo me encargo de los detalles, tú sólo debes ponerte más bella de lo que eres. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Dándole un último beso en la cabeza se separa de ella y se dirige a los niños: -Ahora los acompañaré a cepillarse los dientes y a la cama. Mañana les espera un día con la abuela. Denle un beso a mamá.

Los niños se despiden y toman sus manos para juntos subir por las escaleras.

Cuando los está acostando, la vocecita inconfundible de su hija le llama: -¿Papi?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya no se necesitan las fresas.

* * *

La mañana del sábado está impregnada de la primavera, el sol da su calor, los sinsajos cantan, las flores resplandeen, tanto como la mujer a su lado de la cama, que se estira.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? ¿Qué hora es?

-No -"Sólo el suficiente para admirarte"-. Es demasiado temprano para que estés despierta. Tú permanece en la cama, que yo me encargo del desayuno y de los niños.

-Suena tan sencillo, iré a la tienda, hoy llegarán algunas personas para ser entrevistadas.

-Entonces sólo prepárate para irte y yo hago lo demás.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hicieron con mi marido?- bromea Madge antes de pararse de la cama.

-¿Se te olvidó algo?- Gale señala su mejilla. Madge ríe y la besa.

-Ahora a despertar a los niños.

Tras desayunar Madge parte a la tienda y Gale momentos después, dirigiéndose a la casa de su madre, donde permanece poco tiempo; su nuevo destino es la Aldea de los Vencedores, ¿su objetivo?, Peeta Mellark.

Llama a la puerta, que es abierta por un sonriente Peeta. Perfecto para él.

-Buenos días- saluda.

-Buen día, pasa.

-En realidad preferiría que habláramos afuera.

-Me parece bien.

Le cuenta su plan y le pide su ayuda. Peeta no hace otra cosa que acceder sonriente dándole algunas sugerencias, no sin antes pensar: "Ojalá todo permaneciera de la misma forma tras la operación"

Pero tales palabras no son pronunciadas. Gale se retira contento a continuar su plan.

* * *

Madge llega al mediodía a casa de su suegra siguiendo las órdenes de su esposo. Hazelle le espera sonriente y señala una caja en la mesa de la sala. Posy rápidamente se materializa a su lado ofreciendo su ayuda. Extrañada, Madge revisa el contenido de la caja.

Un vestido blanco.

No sabe si reír o llorar.

* * *

"Todo está listo, esperemos que a Madge le agrade" Piensa Gale en otra parte, antes de ir en busca de su esposa.

* * *

-Bonito vestido. Me pareció que te verías hermosa en él- halaga Gale.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo.

Él, al igual que ella, viste de forma casual. Camisa azul y pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos. Nada muy elaborado, de acuerdo a lo que harán.

Él saca de su espalda un pequeño ramo de flores "No me olvides" azules y se las entrega.

-Traté de hacer lo mejor posible para ti, a pesar del tiempo. Espero que te guste.

-Sé que apreciaré tu esfuerzo, más después de tu accidente.

-Hoy te olvidarás de todo y disfrutarás.

La guia hasta el lugar donde se ubicaba el antiguo mercado negro del distrito, ahora convertido en un lugar de entretenimiento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- ríe Madge.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

Madge ya había escuchado lo que se hacía en el lugar, a pesar de no tener la oportunidad de verlo frente a sus ojos. El que fuera el punto de trueque continúa teniendo lugares para comer, pero ahora hay juegos en diversas partes. Mesas para cartas y juegos de mesa adaptados de los que existían antes de Panem. Una pequeña pista en la que la gente anda sobre ruedas, un lugar para cantar siguiendo las líneas de la música y muchas otras cosas que Madge no alcanza a notar cuando se dirigen a un puesto donde Gale pide dos pares de zapatos con ruedas llamados patines, para 'patinar' como la otra gente.

-Gale, el que te haya sugerido esto no te dijo que no sabemos patinar- le dice renuente.

-Sí me lo dijo, dijo que nunca lo habíamos hecho. Por eso lo haremos ahora. Vamos.

Después de unas cuantas caídas, carcajadas y miradas de las demás personas, Gale pregunta: -¿Te estás aburriendo?

-Sabes que no, pero es mejor que lo dejemos.

-Te iba a sugerir lo mismo, ahora iremos a cantar.

-¿Qué? No, mi voz no es muy bonita, se reirán. Katniss es quien canta, yo toco. Mejor hacemos otra cosa.

-A mí me parece que no y, ¿qué importa que se rían? Nos divertiremos.

Horas después se dirigen a casa riendo. Madge lleva un pequeño muñeco de sinsajo en sus brazos.

-No me pareció que cantarás mal. A mí me gustó.

-No creo que los demás piensen lo mismo.

-Eso es por mi voz, no por la tuya. No ganarías los concursos que televisan, pero es agradable.

-De verdad muchas gracias Gale, no conocía esa clase de diversión. Tú tampoco, pero lo disfruté mucho. Pasé muy bonito día.

-¿Quién ha dicho que terminó?

-¿Qué falta?

-Por si no te acuerdas ninguno de los dos ha cenado, así que eso haremos, yo lo preparé.

-¿Sin ayuda?

-Necesité las instrucciones y la receta, pero ma asegura que lo hacía antes, por lo que fue fácil.

-Veamos que es.

Entran a la casa y Madge ve que los muebles de la sala han sido movidos para dejar sólo un sofá.

-Tú siéntate, yo traeré la comida.

Al finalizar la cena, Gale enciende el televisor.

-¿Qué veremos?

-Me dijeron que me tenía ciertos conocidos, así que por esta noche veremos un concierto de piano del Capitolio -se levanta un momento y regresa con un recipiente en las manos-. ¿Fresas?

Gale apaga el televisor cuando termina el concierto.

-¿Qué te pareció?- cuestiona dirigiendo su mirada a la de ella.

Madge sólo le abraza, lo que le permite aspirar su aroma floral.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo es nuestra vida, pero por ahora quiero que esté bien- pronuncia Gale después de unos momentos.

-Ya la haces así Gale.

-Entonces no te atormentes con lo que pueda pasar.

"Ya sé lo que va a pasar" Completa ella en su mente.

* * *

¡Saludos!

¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez no tarde demasiado tiempo en subir el capítulo, que oficialmente es la mitad de todos los capítulos. A partir de ahora, todos no serán muy extensos, en realidad éste es el más largo :)

Si hay alguno al que la historia no le guste, puede comentármelo, me alegrará saberlo XD

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

9

* * *

_A Gale le gusta observarla cuando ella no se da cuenta. _

_Le gusta ver cómo muerde su labio interior cuando tiene una duda o un error en los cálculos de la tienda, cómo súbitamente deja de hacerlo porque ha solucionado el problema._

_Le gusta ver cómo su hoyuelo se marca cuando ríe con los niños, cómo sus ojos brillan al escuchar las palabras 'Te quiero mucho, mami'._

_Le gusta ver cómo aprieta las manos las veces que está nerviosa, cómo sus manos son capaces de controlar cualquier enojo._

_Le gusta ver el compañerismo con Posy, los consejos que le da a Rory, las veces que parece entender a Vick como nadie, la ayuda que le da a su madre._

_Le gusta ver cómo no guarda rencor con Katniss, cómo se ha hecho amiga de los que no eran los suyos._

_Le gusta ver cómo le mira y le quiere aunque no lo merezca. Le gusta ver su fortaleza y valentía. _

_Le gusta escuchar su voz._

_Sabe que le gustan muchas cosas de ella._

_Y ese es su pequeño secreto._

* * *

_A pesar de que lo televisaron muchas veces, todavía es raro ver sus muestras de afecto en público._

_-¡Hay niños presentes!_

_Las palabras de Gale provocan que Peeta y Katniss se separen, la última sonrojada. El rubio sonríe observando a los pequeños de cuatro años en sus brazos._

_-Parece ser que alguien decidió acompañar a papá al bosque el día de hoy, ¡hola niños!_

_-¡Tío Peeta, tía Katniss!- Los niños bajan de los brazos de su padre y se acercan a abrazar al otro hombre._

_-Hoy se levantaron temprano y no quisieron apartarse, le dejé una nota a Madge indicándole donde estábamos._

_La niña se acerca tímidamente a Katniss._

_Katniss observaba a la pequeña Melody, siempre que lo hacia no podía evitar recordar a su hermana menor._

_-Yo debo irme -exclama Peeta-. ¡Diviértanse!_

_-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros, tío?- pregunta la niña llevando su dedo índice a su mentón._

_-Porque debo hacer un pastel de bodas, nadie más puede hacerlo como yo. ¡Nos vemos!- agita su mano levemente._

_-Entonces, ¿qué quieren hacer?- pregunta Katniss._

_-¡Yo quiero ver lo que hace papá!- responde el varón con voz entusiasta._

_-Yo quiero buscar flores y ver dónde están las fresas- responde su hermana._

_Riendo, Gale los dirige a recoger bayas._

* * *

_Madge y Katniss están en la Pradera. Los niños con su abuela, Peeta en la panadería y Gale en el cuartel._

_-Me alegro que hayas estado con Gale cuando te necesitaba- comenta Katniss tras el silencio._

_-Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto?- responde Madge con sinceridad._

_-Yo te pagué apartándolo de ti cuando tú lo necesitabas. ¿Abajo en el 13?_

_-Hace mucho tiempo de eso._

_-No fui una gran amiga en ese entonces- expresa Katniss de forma culpable._

_-Tenías cosas más importantes que tomar en cuenta- dice la rubia con tono comprensivo._

_-¿Tú sabías lo que pasaría al darme el Sinsajo?_

_-Katniss… -Madge suspira- Mi familia siempre fue parte de la rebelión, por eso tenían una tienda en el Distrito 1. Cuando te vi presentarte como voluntario por Prim el Día de la Cosecha, supe que había llegado el momento, Haymitch lo supo, mi padre, Seneca, el pueblo, incluso Snow. Pero eras tú, no el símbolo. Aun cuando no te lo hubiera dado, TÚ hubieras marcado la diferencia. El prendedor te lo di porque pensaba y me preocupaba por ti, quería demostrarte mi apoyo, el de los tuyos. Si hubiera tenido algo más que darte lo hubiera hecho. Los demás aprovecharon que tú iniciaras, ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo. Fuiste el perfecto chivo expiatorio. (1)_

_-Por lo menos tengo el consuelo que no quisiste enviarme a los leones.(2) Quizá si hubiera sido diferente tus hijos tendrían un mundo distinto._

_-O probablemente ni existieran. Katniss, te subestimas demasiado- asegura Madge._

_-Me lo han dicho._

_-Hay algo que considero deberías saber sobre Prim…_

* * *

_-¡¿MI FAMILIA SIEMPRE FUE PARTE DE LA REBELIÓN?!- exclama Gale con sus brazos en alto._

_-No sabía que te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas- responde Madge de forma pasiva._

_-No lo hago- responde él en forma ofendida._

_-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?_

_-Sólo eso y lo de la tienda, ¿hay algo más? ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste?! ¿No confiabas en mí? Madge, me manipulaste. ¡Sabías tantas cosas y no pudiste decírmelas!_

_Ella permanece callada escuchándole._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Veías lo que ocurría y te parecía que lo mejor era acomodarte los listones. Cómo debiste haberte reído de mí. Pobre chico ingenuo de la Veta._

_-No crees eso- afirma con tono incrédulo._

_-No sé qué creer- p__retende dirigirse al interior del bosque._

_-¡¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO SI TE CONTABA LO QUE PASABA EN LOS DISTRITOS, LAS REBELIONES, LAS MUERTES?! _

_Gale se voltea._

_-Hubiera buscado la forma de destruirlos, de devolverles todo lo que nos habían hecho… -sus manos se vuelven puños- …hubiera organizado a los mineros a su propia muerte. Ahora resulta que te debo la vida._

_-Yo pensaba en ti, en tu bienestar. "Si supieras lo del morphling, ¿cómo reaccionarías?", se pregunta._

_-Basado en mentiras. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?- cuestiona anonadado._

_-Porque quería verte dejar eso atrás._

_-Esa hubiera sido la mejor forma de comenzar._

_-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera hablas de lo que viviste, es doloroso y duro, ¡lo sé! Pero hay partes de ti en que no dejas acceder a nadie, y no te hace ningún bien._

_-Soy yo el que tendría que decidir eso._

_Se da la vuelta y se pierde en el bosque._

_-El problema es que no lo haces Gale- susurra Madge para sí._

_La mañana siguiente encuentra un pequeño lirio en su lado de la cama._

.

El domingo Hazelle y Madge observan a Gale jugar con sus hijos y sus hermanos.

-Ese es el Gale que sería si no estuviera tan lleno de rabia y resentimiento- comenta la mujer mayor.

Madge suspira: -Lo es, pero sabes que hay veces en las que se le ve de esa forma, como el hombre joven que es, vivo y sin tanta responsabilidades sobre sí.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás momentos?- voltea a ver a su nuera.

-Son los que me tienen pensando si Gale decide recobrar todos sus recuerdos, en este momento gran parte de lo que he dicho suena como un engaño. Si recuerda todo, no sé cómo lo tomará.

-Me hubiera gustado no tener que depender tanto de él, que creciera como lo están haciendo Vick y Posy. Como lo está intentado Rory.

-Hazelle, no es tu culpa. Así eran las cosas- afirma Madge.

-Pero eres tú quien paga las consecuencias.

-Yo era consciente de ellas cuando me uní a él.

-Eres lo mejor que llegó a la vida de mi familia- le dice Hazelle con tono amable.

Gale se acerca a ellas.

-¿Segura que no quieres unírtenos?- se dirige a Madge.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias. Además serían equipos impares. Yo puedo seguir apoyándoles desde aquí.

-Podríamos hacer equipo con Mel y Sky y sería más justo.

Vick se aproxima por detrás.

-No podrás convencerla hermano. Creció siendo la hija del Alcalde- comenta en tono burlón.

-¡Retira eso! -exclama Madge. Los otros presentes ríen.

-Parece que alguien va superando su enamoramiento- comenta Hazelle.

Vick sólo se sonroja.

* * *

-La conversación que tenías con mamá parecía muy profunda, ¿de qué hablaban?- pregunta Gale cuando se dirigen a casa, los niños van unos pasos adelantados.

-Viéndolos recordábamos cómo era antes de la guerra, cómo tanta felicidad no hubiera sido posible entonces- dice viendo a sus hijos.

-Me gustaría poder saber más de todo eso. ¡No te adelantes tanto Sky!

-¡Está bien, papi!- responde el aludido.

-Créeme cuando te digo que son cosas que querría olvidar. Aprovecha ahora que estás libre de esos recuerdos.

Melody se detiene y los espera, toma la mano de su madre y pregunta: -¿Podemos ir por un helado?

Sky, que escuchó lo que su hermana pedía, exclama: -¡SI! ¡Vamos por un helado!

-Pero cenaremos al llegar a casa- les recuerda Madge.

-Vamos por ese helado- finaliza Gale.

.

_-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste hoy por Posy- Gale acaricia su mejilla, están sentados en la cama de la habitación._

_-Se vuelve más difícil cada año, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, es increíble que hayan pasado 11 años de su muerte, todavía recuerdo esa mañana cuando sonaron las sirenas -Madge toma su mano y la aprieta-. Ojalá ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, incluso ojalá tú lo hubieras conocido, le habrías encantado._

_-¿Eh? -Gale parece reaccionar ante lo que dijo y suelta su mano._

_-Gracias por lo de Posy- dice antes de pararse para entrar al baño._

_Otra vez se ha apartado._

* * *

_-¿Les gustaría conocer la playa?- pregunta Gale un día de verano cuando están sentados alrededor de la mesa. _

_-¡Sí, la playa!- exclama Sky._

_-¿Podremos ver pececitos?- pregunta Mel._

_-¿Ir a la playa Gale?_

_-Sí princesa, podremos ver pececitos -se vuelve hacia Madge-. Hace un momento no tuve oportunidad de comentarte nada, pero el Capitán me dio unos días libres. Peeta comentó que el hijo de Finnick y Annie cumplió cinco años, se me ocurrió que podríamos darle una visita a Annie y aprovechar para que conozcamos la playa. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Tú serás el responsable si se ahogan._

_Abruptamente se levanta de su lugar y rodea la mesa, le da un beso rápido en la boca._

_-Verás que nos divertiremos._

_La semana siguiente observarán el distrito en el que crecieran Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair, el padre que su pequeño no conocería en persona._

* * *

_-¿Así que teniente Hawthorne?- pregunta Katniss cuando buscan un venado para Sae La Grasienta._

_-Me sorprendió cuando el Capitán me lo dijo, no me lo esperaba._

_-¿Cómo se lo tomó Madge?_

_-Le agradó. Como siempre que algo bueno me pasa._

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?- Gale la ve con una ceja alzada._

_-Peeta es capaz de ver cosas, pero no va a preguntar. Yo me siento responsable de la situación en la que están._

_-Es normal, estamos acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, pero yo trato de no acercarme tanto. No soy bueno para ella. Quiero que ella deje de quererme y mantenerla alejado de mí- observa el arco en sus manos._

_-Deberías dejar que fuera ella la que decidiera si tiene que estar alejada. ¿Tú la quieres?_

_Gale suspira y se revuelve los cabellos: -Es complicado- responde._

_Un ciervo pasa y su conversación termina._

* * *

_-Pasaremos el fin de semana en el bosque, ¿si te agrada la idea Mel? Podríamos hacer otra cosa._

_-Pero dijiste que acamparíamos papi- se queja Sky._

_-Pero no te gustaría que ella se sintiera mal yendo, ¿o sí?- cuestiona viéndolo._

_-Supongo que no- contesta el niño._

_-Si iré papi, pero ¿y mami?- responde Mel a la pregunta._

_-A ella no le gusta mucho el bosque -contesta su padre. "Debe de causarle malos recuerdos"- Así que sólo seremos los tres. Mis personas favoritas y yo._

_Madge, que escucha apoyada en la puerta, se entristece._

* * *

_-Este invierno está haciendo mucho frío- comenta Gale observando por la ventana._

_-Sí, probablemente haya tormenta._

_-Me recuerda al año en que llegó el nuevo Agente de Paz, Thread- Gale parece perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-Ese año se vislumbró la calma antes de la tormenta- observa Madge._

_-Quizá yo no estaría aquí._

_-Pero lo estás._

_-Si no hubiera sido por la madre de Katniss- es la primera vez que menciona el suceso._

_-Me alegro de que ella haya podido ayudarte._

_-¿Cómo tomó tu padre lo que ocurrió?- Gale decide cambiar de tema._

_-Los primeros días no sé cómo, yo me mantuve en cama por un resfriado -Gale se vuelve para verla-. ¿Qué pasa? Yo también tenía derecho a enfermarme. Como te decía. Mi padre veía impotente lo que ocurría, él siempre buscó la manera de hacer ciertas cosas en el distrito sin atraer la atención del Capitolio, por eso el Quemador permanecía abierto y la valla sin electricidad. Sé que Thread llegó a hablar, o más bien, amenazar a mi padre, pero él nunca me dijo nada._

_-Siempre me pregunté por qué podíamos salir al bosque._

_-Ahora ya lo sabes._

_-Debí tenerlo en mejor consideración._

* * *

1. Chivo expiatorio: Una persona carga con las culpas de algo que ha sucedido cuando en realidad la responsabilidad debería recaer sobre un grupo más amplio, puede incluso que la persona sea inocente y desconozca las cosas.

2. La expresión enviar a los leones se refiere a hacer que alguien haga algo peligroso y disfrutar a costa de ello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

10

* * *

_-Debo ir un par de días a una misión de reconocimiento en un bosque. Me iré por la mañana antes del alba. ¿Quieres que pase por la tienda del Distrito 1 a mi regreso, Madge? -ella asiente. Gale se acerca a Sky y Melody, que hacen su tarea en la mesa, para abrazarlos-. ¿Cuidarás de ellas en mi ausencia, campeón?- le pregunta a su hijo revolviendo sus cabellos._

_-Sí papi, yo seré el hombre de la casa cuando tú no estés- afirma el niño queriendo alzar su pecho._

_-No te vayas a acostumbrar a serlo, para eso estoy yo._

_Por la mañana, antes de irse, acaricia la cara de Madge y une sus labios a los de ella momentáneamente, entra a la habitación de sus hijos y besa sus frentes mientras duermen. Cuando baja se detiene al ver una cabeza rubia en el sofá._

_-¿Te desperté?- cuestiona preocupado._

_-No, llevaba tiempo sin estar durmiendo._

_-No tenías que estar despierta._

_-Lo sé, pero quería intercambiar unas palabras contigo antes que te fueras._

_Gale entra a la cocina por un vaso de leche y comenta: -Debe ser algo importante para que no puedas esperar mi regreso. ¿Qué se te olvidó decirme o es algo que necesitas?_

_Madge, que le había seguido, comienza a hablar: -Últimamente he estado pensando, podemos hablarlo después, pero me gustaría que lo supieras por si comienzo a investigar ahora que no estarás... Gale es tiempo de buscar el divorcio._

_La palabra divorcio recorre la mente de Gale hasta que parece tomar sentido. Una práctica de los tiempos antes de Panem y los Días Oscuros, que comienzan a utilizar de nuevo. Al estar de espaldas a Madge ésta no nota la expresión alarmada que aparece en su rostro, su mano oculta se vuelve un puño. Finalmente se da la vuelta._

_-Madge… tengo que irme, pero será de lo primero que hablemos cuando regrese. Te lo prometo. Hay algo que debo decirte. No comiences nada ahora que no esté -se acerca a ella y aparta un cabello de su cara, la mira a los ojos-. Por favor -va por sus cosas junto a la puerta y le da una última mirada-. Nos vemos._

.

-Ya estoy comenzando a sentir el aburrimiento de estar en casa.

Madge levanta la mirada de sus cuentas.

-Podrías empezar a hacer cosas que nunca has hecho.

-Para eso tendría que decirle al doctor que me deje mis memorias.

La rubia deja el lápiz en la mesa. Entrelaza las manos bajo su mentón.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

-Todavía no, no sé qué buenos momentos tengo, espero que sean tan buenos como los de las últimas dos semanas, pero dijiste que podría afectarme. Quiero hacer lo mejor. Pero a la vez siento que es importante recordarlo.

-Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo- comenta ella.

-¿A ti que te gustaría?

-Lo que sea mejor para ti- responde rápidamente.

-Si tuvieras que decidir sin considerarme, ¿qué dirías?

-Que recuerdes sólo lo que ocurrió antes del accidente.

Él sonríe. -Lo tomaré en consideración cuando se acerque el día.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? Debería ser la opinión más importante. Pero dejemos eso. Mañana comenzaré a hacer ejercicio, el doctor me dijo que comenzara poco a poco, correré una pequeña distancia.

-Me alegro que vuelvas a hacer las cosas que estás acostumbrado- dice Madge volviendo a escribir en las hojas.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a tocar el piano?

-Porque lo tengo asociado a momentos tristes, cuando debía de apartarme de todo, no tenía más amigos que Katniss y tampoco podía acapararla. Era lo que me hacía compañía, y lo único que mi madre me enseñó. No quería entristecerme después, pero ahora podré tener mejores recuerdos con Mel.

-Eres muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías? Tú no has querido contarme mucho sobre ti, pero los demás si tienen mucho que contar.

-No creas todo lo que dicen. Podrían mentir.

-Algo me dice que no lo hacen. Este tiempo que he pasado contigo me ha permitido notarlo.

-Hay quienes dicen verdades a medias.

-Todos tienen que decirlas.

-Ya lo creo.

* * *

Los niños corren a sus brazos al salir de la escuela.

-¡Que bueno que vinieron ustedes!- exclama Mel.

Los padres se asombran por su manera de hablar. Madge se inclina a su altura.

-¿Pasó algo hoy?

-No ha sido sólo hoy -Gale y Madge comparten una mirada preocupada-. Hay un niño que se sienta detrás de mí, Phill, que se la pasa molestándome -explica la niña con voz enojada-. Me jala mis colitas, esconde mis colores y se la pasa picándome -Madge contiene una risa-. Le he pedido muchas veces que no lo haga, pero sigue haciéndolo mami. Hoy se la pasó diciendo mi nombre toda la clase. No me gusta, es malo.

-No es malo, yo me hablo con él y le gusta compartir sus cosas, hay veces que me da galletas. Sólo la molesta porque no le hace caso- revela Sky.

Madge besa la frente de la niña y vuelve a ponerse derecha.

-Él no es malo, corazón. Yo te diré porque hace todo eso. Y hay algo que harás mañana para que él pare. Primero necesitamos pasar por la tienda pero verás que funcionará. Confía en mí.

La familia Hawthorne se aleja de los terrenos de la escuela.

-¿A qué vino todo eso? ¿Es lo que creo que es?- pregunta Gale momentos más tarde, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tu hija tiene un pequeño admirador -el ceño de Gale se vuelve más pronunciado-. Él hace cosas inofensivas, me preocuparía si fueran cosas más graves. Sólo está tratando de llamar su atención. ¿Estás celoso? -pregunta Madge conteniendo una risa.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Un mocoso quiere arrebatarme a mi princesa- Madge suelta una carcajada que atrae la atención de sus hijos. Al ver que sólo son sus padres continúan caminando.

-Gale, ¡sólo tienen seis años, siete a lo mucho! No te puede arrebatar a tu hija- responde Madge con gracia. Gale se tranquiliza y la comisura de su boca se alza.

-Cierto, de que me preocupo ahora. Que le guste. ¡Sólo que no le pida que sean novios! ¿Verdad que no tendrás novio todavía princesa? -la pequeña voltea y sonriendo le dice: -Tú eres al hombre que más quiero, papi.

-Así se dice, princesa -Madge sonríe-. Además, no es como si fueran a casarse, él es muy pequeño para enamorarse.

-No lo sé, Gale -responde Madge-. Peeta amó a Katniss desde que eran niños.

El patriarca de los Hawthorne le dirige una mirada enojada.

* * *

Tras la parte principal de la tienda Madge escucha la puerta abrirse.

-¡Mami! -exclama la voz de su hija.

Madge va al frente y la visión que tiene es una Asphodel -la nueva ayudante de la tienda- mirando la escena divertida. Gale y Sky se encuentran enojados mientras Melody sonriente sostiene una margarita entre sus dedos.

-¿Supongo que funcionó?- pregunta Madge riendo.

-Supongo que funcionó- murmura Gale con burla.

Su hija lo mira extrañada y vuelve a dirigirse a su madre.

-Hice lo que me dijiste. Le di el chocolate y un beso en su mejilla -los ojos de Gale se abren, Asphodel va a la parte trasera riendo en voz baja-. Y le dije que era por andarme molestando. ¡Se puso todo rojito! Antes de irnos se acercó y me dio esta bonita flor -alzando la margarita en su mano-, y me pidió perdón, preguntó si podíamos ser amigos y yo le dije que sí.

-¿Mami? -Madge dirige su mirada hacia su hijo-. Ya no me gusta Phill.

Gale no puede estar más que orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

Madge repite la historia durante la cena en la casa de Hazelle, para poco regocijo de Gale. Los demás ríen.

-Su reacción es la misma que provoca el amigo de Posy- comenta Hazelle.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya van a empezar!- exclama su hija observando la expresión de Vick y Rory.

-Tú me aseguraste que es un amigo.

-Y lo es- "por ahora" responde Posy.

-¿De qué amigo están hablando?- pregunta Gale.

Vick y Rory proceden a contarle, Posy sólo escucha pero interrumpe cuando alteran algún hecho. Los dos pequeños observan divertidos.

-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- le comenta Hazella a Madge.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ella nos entretenía a todos y quería que tiñéramos sus cabellos de rosa- responde ella.

-O cuando Vick quería que todos respondiéramos sus preguntas, por muy incómodas que fueran.

-O cuando Rory se encaprichó con la joven que ganó uno de los concursos de Heavensbee.

-En realidad, todos hemos cambiado.

-Tuvimos que haberlo hecho, Hazelle, tuvimos que haberlo hecho.

* * *

Gale detiene a su hijo cuando está listo para irse a la cama. Madge va subiendo las escaleras cuando los escucha.

-¿Estarás pendiente de tu hermana, campeón?

-Sí, no me gustó que le diera esa flor.

-Nadie más que nosotros puede darle flores. O que tus tíos, ¿entendido? Tampoco a mamá.

El niño asiente.

-También puedes evitar que…

-Me parece que ya es hora de que alguien vaya a la cama- interrumpe Madge.

Sky abraza a su padre y entra a la habitación.

-¿No puedes detenerte con eso, Gale? Son niños, preocúpate cuando sean adolescentes y tengan las hormonas alborotadas, déjalos disfrutar su infancia.

Gale suspira. Ambos entran y les desean buenas noches a sus hijos.

Ya listos y acomodados en su propia habitación Gale se apoya en su costado y pregunta: -¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me quieres, Madge? ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

-Gale -Madge inhala y exhala aire-, Gale, yo no quiero abrumarte con mis sentimientos, no quiero que te sientas mal al no poder decirme nada de vuelta -él acaricia su cara suavemente, ella lo mira a los ojos, los orbes azules brillan con intensidad-. Claro que te amo, demasiado.

Es la primera vez que le menciona la palabra amor.

Una sonrisa larga aparece en la cara de Gale, que se inclina y une sus bocas, sus labios tomando los de ella en una caricia lenta y sincera, que le llena de alegría. Al separarse él le dice: -Madge, aunque sólo tengo recuerdos de ti de pocas semanas, yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras.

.

_Siete años juntos sin poder ser sincero con ella, sin hacer nada. Siete años perdidos por su inseguridad, por su ceguera, por su remordimiento, por su orgullo. Siete años teniéndola ahí sin saberla aprovechar. Siete años ignorando sus propios sentimientos. Siete años negándose la oportunidad de amarla como se merece. _

_Gale le da un puñetazo a un árbol, el dolor es mínimo. "No tanto como el que le has hecho soportar a ella". Tiene ganas de golpearlo hasta desangrarse pero está en una misión. Es sencilla, pero por primera vez desearía no haber cumplido su deber y permanecer en casa._

_Regresa al campamento que instalaron para recibir otras instrucciones. Su superior les divide en parejas y les ordena que rastreen la zona en busca de dispositivos desactivados, no hay peligro de que sean detonados, pero nunca se sabe quién podría aprovecharse de ellos, después les dirá más detalles de la misión de reconocimiento._

_Su compañero, el Sargento Stone, es un antiguo habitante del Distrito 7 con mayor conocimiento del bosque que él, por lo que no tendrán ningún problema juntos. Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos han recogido quince dispositivos y les quedan pocos metros por recorrer antes de regresar._

_Gale desea que la misión sea más demandante para poder apartar la conversación con Madge y concentrarse en la tarea. Pero no es así. En su mente sus siete años de matrimonio con Madge se muestran como una película, una tras otras las imágenes avanzan, así como su arrepentimiento._

_Tan enfrascado está en sus pensamientos que no repara en la diferencia de nivel. Su compañero dice algo que no alcanza a distinguir y cuando su cabeza golpea la roca, la palabra 'divorcio' es en lo único que piensa. Después todo es oscuridad._

_Esa misma noche Madge recibe una llamada del Capitolio._

* * *

Je je je

¡Saludos!

¿Qué creían?, ¿que él no lo iba a querer cambiar antes del accidente?

Un poco más y sólo queda el presente.

¡Que pasen buen fin de semana!

HoeLittleDuck


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

11

* * *

Las cosas comienzan a ir mejor desde esa noche. Madge siente que no puede ser más feliz. Es plenamente consciente que se engaña, pero trata de disfrutar el momento tal como dijera Gale.

-¡Hola Madge! -saluda Peeta al verla entrar a la panadería- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Peeta -sonríe al recibir un bollo relleno de chocolate-. Venía a preguntar si estarías ocupado unos cuantos días.

Peeta limpia la harina de sus manos y se apoya en el mostrador: -Sabes que para mi familia nunca estoy ocupado -contesta con una sonrisa-, ¿para qué soy bueno?

-Quería saber si ayudarías a Gale en algo.

-Mmmm. Ayudar a Gale -lleva su mano a su barbilla-. No todos los días se me pide eso. ¿Y qué es ese 'algo'?

-Supuse que ya es tiempo de separar de habitaciones a los niños, utilizar la que está desocupada y aprovechar que Gale tiene tiempo libre; y pensé "Peeta es muy bueno dibujando, podría pintar algo en las paredes", ¿te gusta la idea? Si no es así sólo es cuestión de que lo digas y Gale pintará las habitaciones de un solo color.

-¡Me parece estupendo! Lo que sea por los pequeños Sky y Melody. Sabes que me fascinan los niños.

-Ya verás que Katniss accederá algún día. Dale tiempo- comenta Madge conociendo el anhelo de Peeta de ser padre.

-Lo sé. Yo esperaré todo lo que ella quiera. Si decide que nunca podría tenerlos yo dejaré de insistir y permaneceré a su lado.

Madge suspira.

-Me gustaría que alguien me amara tanto como tú lo haces con Katniss.

-Estoy muy seguro que muy en el fondo Gale te quiere Madge. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué permanecería contigo después de todo este tiempo? Significas mucho para él si no ha buscado que se separaran. Confía en mí, Gale te mira con una devoción que nunca le vi con Katniss, sólo es muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Puede que incluso para sí mismo.

-¿Tú siempre sabes que decir?

Peeta ríe.

-El accidente pasó por una razón, Madge -dice con honestidad-. Verás que después algo habrá cambiado.

-Mejor dejemos eso -Madge sacude su cabeza-. Me prometí que no pensaría en ello por un tiempo. ¿Crees que podrías venir a casa preparado en dos días?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-Ven por la mañana, sobre las nueve. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para Melody y Sky. Dormirán con nosotros un par de días para que no vean lo que estarán haciendo.

-Si no nos vemos antes, hasta entonces.

-No vemos- se despide Madge.

* * *

-¿Cuáles son las ideas que tienen?- pregunta Peeta dos días después observando las pinturas en el centro de la habitación.

-Madge me ayudó un poco, pero yo también he notado algunas cosas.

Gale le cuenta las ideas de los cuartos para sus hijos.

Mientras tanto Madge visita un par de tiendas buscando artículos que considera necesarios; Katniss le acompaña, pero es Katniss, por lo que toda la elección recae en ella. "Es una lástima que Posy tenga escuela y Hazelle no pueda acompañarme" piensa.

-Por lo menos sé que por ahora podrán estar en la misma habitación sin que Gale sea muy duro con él- comenta mientras trata de decidirse entre un estuche morado o rosa.

-Él, Gale, no lo odia- responde Katniss. Ante la mirada interrogante de Madge aclara: -Él alguna vez dijo que sería mejor si fuera más fácil odiarlo.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo, nunca han podido estar más de veinte minutos en una habitación sin que Gale le moleste.

-No siempre es fácil entender a los que crecimos en la Veta.

-Puede que sea eso -responde Madge decidiéndose por el morado-. Iré a pagar por esto.

Señala el estuche y un pequeño aerodeslizador.

* * *

-¿Cómo ha sido tu tiempo con Peeta?- le pregunta Madge un día antes de que terminen con el trabajo de las habitaciones.

-Agradable, siempre tiene algo bueno que decir. Hay momentos en los que tiene la mirada perdida y sostiene tan fuerte el pincel que creo que lo romperá, sin embargo se recupera y vuelve a ser el mismo.

-Me da gusto, nunca has podido llevarte muy bien con él.

-Tengo la sensación que él entiende por lo que estoy pasando, también me ha platicado cosas de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo superó lo que le hicieron?

-Ha tomado tiempo. La verdadera fortaleza y debilidad de Katniss y Peeta son el uno al otro. Ambos han superado las difíciles pruebas que han tenido, juntos. Como lo viste, hay momentos en los que él tiene recaídas y en los que Katniss también las tiene, pero han avanzado lentamente. Ese es el amor que comparten.

-Madge, ¿estuve enamorado de Katniss?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre tu tiempo con Katniss? -él asiente-. Es comprensible que comenzaras a amarla por ser como era, pasaban gran tiempo juntos, apreciar a Katniss es hacerlo por ella misma, con la única persona con quien era expresiva era Prim, pero ella con sus acciones demostraba que cuánto le importaba alguien. Siempre ha sido así. No es algo de lo que hables mucho por lo que no sé qué decirte.

Madge suspira con la última parte.

-¿Cómo dejé de amarla?

-Simplemente se fue apagando poco a poco, sólo quedó ese amor para tu amiga.

-Lo comprendes muy bien- afirma Gale.

-Aprendí a hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Me encantan Peeta!- exclama Madge abrazándolo y besando su mejilla. Están en la habitación de Sky, acaban de abandonar la de Melody.

-Yo también trabajé- protesta Gale.

Peeta y Madge ríen, ella se separa, se acerca a su esposo y entrelaza sus brazos tras su cuello, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Contento? -él asiente con un pequeño gruñido cuando ella se separa-. Sky y Melody estarán muy felices. Sé que les gustará.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Peeta -interviene Gale, que acaricia la mano de Madge con su pulgar-. Sin tú ayuda no podría haber quedado mejor.

-No hay de que agradecer, yo lo hice con gusto. Ahora me retiro, espero me digan las reacciones de mis sobrinos. Nos vemos.

-¡Nos vemos!- responden ambos.

Tras una última mirada a la pareja que ajena a su presencia se abraza, Peeta sonríe y va en busca de su esposa, tiene que decirle lo que presenció.

* * *

A la salida de la escuela, Madge y Gale esperan a sus hijos para dirigirles a casa.

-Espero que les guste- comenta Gale con dudas.

-Les gustará, porque su papá y su tío Peeta lo hicieron- responde ella con una sonrisa, dirigiendo miradas envenenadas a las mujeres que devoran a su esposo.

-Me gustó mucho hacerlo, ¿antes hacía ese tipo de cosas? Me refiero a ayudar en casa.

-Claro que las hacías, eran cosas diferentes pero siempre has sido útil en casa.

-Un hombre siempre es necesario, ¿verdad que sí?

-Sí

-Pueden levantar cosas y cortar madera.

-Sí

-Pero somos mejores para llegar y esperar a que la comida esté lista.

-Sí

-Sobre todo para ser acariciados y besados- comenta Gale con gracia.

-Sí, espera. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Gale suelta una carcajada.

-Te noto distraída. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Son todas esas mujeres, que te ven como si quisieran comerte, ¡algunas hasta son adolescentes!

-¿Hay alguna bonita? -comentario por el que recibe un golpe en el brazo-. No tienes por qué estar celosa.

-No estoy celosa -responde ella-. Sólo me molesta cómo te miran, ¡estamos frente a una escuela!

-¿Quieres que les pida que dejen de hacerlo?

-¿Y darles la oportunidad de estar cerca de ellas? Así está bien, que sepan que estás fuera de su alcance.

-Sólo tengo ojos para ti. Las que deben estar celosas son ellas- toma su cintura y la besa. Con un ojo abierto observa cómo las mujeres apartan la vista decepcionadas. "Por lo menos no eran hombres observándole" piensa.

Cuando se separan ven frente a ellos dos pares de ojos mirándoles. Los orbes grises brillantes, los azules, divertidos. Madge se sonroja, Gale adora el color de su cara.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunta Sky.

Sus padres asienten.

Durante el camino Madge les dice: -Hoy podrán ver sus habitaciones.

-¡Sí!- exclaman los niños. Sky alza un puño hacia el cielo en señal de triunfo.

Al llegar a la casa los dos suben corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- les advierte Madge.

Lo siguiente que se escucha son expresiones de asombro.

Unas por la habitación con el campo de flores, las otras por las vistas desde un aerodeslizador.

-Parece que les gustó- es lo único que dice Gale.

.

_Madge se acerca apresurada a la recepción del Hospital._

_-¡¿Alguien podría ayudarme?!- pregunta recuperando el aire._

_Una cabeza rubia se acerca al reconocer la voz._

_-Hola Madge._

_-¿Señora Everdeen? -reconoce ella-. Pensé que estaba en el Distrito 4, ¿sabe algo sobre Gale?_

_-Me trasladaron hace una semana, no le he dicho a Katniss. Con respecto a Gale, me temo que no hay muy buenas noticias._

_-En la llamada que recibí dijeron que sufrió un accidente, Gale dijo que sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, ¿qué salió mal?_

_-Su compañero no pudo dar mucha información, al parecer hubo un pequeño percance en la zona. Te llevaré donde el doctor Carr para que él te explique, él lo ha atendido. Acompáñame._

_-Señora Everdeen, ¿qué le ocurre a Gale?_

_-Él está… inconsciente. _

_El doctor Carr procede a contarle los detalles de sus heridas, las posibilidades de que algo pudiera ocurrir, las posibles consecuencias, pero ella no escucha realmente._

_-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunta cuando él termina._

_-Vamos señora Hawthorne._

_Al entrar a la habitación no ve las máquinas conectadas, ni escucha los pitidos que estás hacen o las palabras que el doctor pronuncia a su lado._

_Solo ve una cosa._

_A una persona._

_Al hombre que ama recostado en la cama, vencido por su mayor aliado._

_"__Vuelve a mí Gale"_

_Así comienzan dos semanas de incertidumbre._

* * *

¡Y se acabó el pasado!

Les informo que ya se está acabando la historia.

HoeLittleDuck

PD. Saludos principalmente a hermliss y a aquellos que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, o que la siguen.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

12

* * *

Una semana antes de su partida al Capitolio es cuando comienza a preocuparse de nuevo. No puede evitarlo, ya evadió la realidad durante cinco semanas, no puede seguir haciéndolo cuando la fantasía está a punto de romperse. No se arrepiente de lo que ha vivido ese poco tiempo, pero teme las consecuencias que dentro de dos semanas acarreen.

Trata de que Gale no lo note pero se sorprende la facilidad con la que él ha aprendido a leerla. "¿Será posible que lo hiciera antes?" se pregunta más de una vez.

-Ya me voy a arreglar la puerta de mamá, regreso más tarde -Gale la saca de sus pensamientos-. Ayer le dije a Pose que recogiera a los niños y los llevara a casa, para que no vayas por ellos. Vick saldrá con su novia al terminar la escuela.

-Está bien, iré a la tienda a dejar ciertas cosas listas. Últimamente Vick se la pasa con ella, está muy enamorado.

-Así parece- le besa la cabeza.

-¡Cuídate Gale!

* * *

-¡Ya quedó lista!- exclama Gale. Que no sólo ha compuesto la puerta sino los columpios del porche y parte de la cerca que se vio afectada por Rory.

-Muy bien hijo, ¿ahora si me aceptarás ese vaso de limonada?- responde Hazelle.

-Ahora que he terminado, sí- limpia sus manos en el lavadero antes de pasar a la casa.

-No hay nada como tener un hombre en casa. Rory te agradecerá que le hayas ayudado, ahora que trabaja en la fábrica de medicinas no ha tenido tiempo. Y Vick no es de los que haga gran trabajo manual, creo que el buscará ser educador, me preocupaba la idea de verlo trabajando en las minas.

-Uno de los Hawthorne tenía que destacarse por su inteligencia -da un sorbo al vaso-. ¿Sabes?, hay algunos temas que no he querido mencionar, tal vez después los sepa, aun así me gustaría saber… Ma, ¿extrañas a papá?

Los ojos de Hazelle se llenan de lágrimas, esboza una sonrisa que expresa alegría y tristeza. Gale, al verlo, toma su mano.

-No tienes porque…

-Quiero hacerlo Gale... No hay día que no piense en él, cuando los veo crecer a cada uno de ustedes lo veo, él no se ha ido completamente -Gale limpia con su mano libre las lágrimas que caen por su mejilla-. Nada me gustaría más que tenerlo en verdad, aquí, conmigo, con ustedes, tomando mi mano, riendo y compartiendo sus historias -se levanta y desaparece por la puerta unos momentos, al volver le entrega un objeto a Gale, una foto vieja-. Es lo único de él que me lleve la noche del bombardeo. Gale, lo extraño tanto, pero sé que dondequiera que esté él está orgulloso, de ti, de mí, de Rory, de Vick, de Posy, de tu esposa, tus hijos. Yo sigo amando a ese hombre, no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que parta a su lado.

Permanecen en silencio unos momentos, Gale observa al hombre de la foto, y ve un poco de las personas que quiere en él. Tras hacerlo le regresa la foto a su madre y pregunta lo que ha tenido en su mente desde el comienzo.

-Ma, ¿cómo es mi matrimonio con Madge? Quiero la verdad, he visto cómo crece su preocupación conforme se acerca la fecha del procedimiento. Lo provoca lo que ocurrirá después. ¿Qué es, mamá?

-No es muy fácil de explicar, hijo. Tu matrimonio no es muy fácil, puede que sea la forma en que inició. Nunca me has dicho por qué se casaron, no los vi juntos hasta un mes antes, todos estábamos extrañados, pero no comentamos nada -toma aire y Gale sabe que lo siguiente no le gustará-, Peeta, Katniss, Rory y yo, a veces Vick, hemos notado que a veces la tratas con indiferencia, otras con enojo, y hay veces… veces en las que se te ve feliz y sonriente con ella, no como ahora, pero sí irradias felicidad. Ninguno logramos explicarnos por qué no puede ser así todo el tiempo. Ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella, más que tú mismo.

-¿Su vida conmigo es tan terrible?

-No lo es, pero tampoco es maravillosa, es como si cuando estás disfrutando recordarás que no debes hacerlo. Te cierras. Tal vez tu juventud te dejó demasiados estragos.

-Ahora no lo sé mamá- expresa con preocupación.

"Pero voy averiguarlo".

Su decisión ha sido tomada.

* * *

"Se ve pensativo desde que llegó de casa de Hazelle" reflexiona Madge observándolo. "¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Habrá… recordado?"

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta.

Gale voltea a verla, un sentimiento que no sabe identificar inunda sus ojos.

-Sí, sólo pensaba.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?(1)

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué pensabas?

Él ve a los niños que observan el televisor junto con ellos, es uno de esos concursos de Heavensbee, al parecer de deletreo, sabe que ellos escuchan parte de su conversación. -Es sólo que me preguntaba si la próxima semana, cuando vayamos al Capitolio, podemos comprar ese piano del que hablaban hace tiempo, para que cuando regreses sola tengas qué hacer, porque ya sabes, tendré que estar unos días más con los especialistas. -Le dirige una mirada que dice: 'hay algo más, pero te diré cuando estemos a solas'.

-Creo que sería fantástico. Llegará antes que yo porque debo hacer una parada en el 1, pero me ayudará a entretenerme, a mí y a Mel. A ti te compraré un equipo de pesca para el lago. También compraré ese juego de construcción que Sky quería, para demostrarle que no nos olvidamos de él.

-¡Sí!- exclama el mencionado, Mel suelta una pequeña risa.

-¿No que estaban muy entretenidos con el programa?

Ellos miran a su madre con expresión culpable.

-Ya es tiempo de que se preparen para ir a la cama.

Cuando los niños están dormidos regresan a la sala.

-Ahora sí, ¿en qué pensabas?

-Estaba recordando las últimas semanas, decidiendo lo que le diré al doctor.

-¿A qué conclusión has llegado?- pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Madge… olvidaré estas semanas, ¿crees que podrías recordármelas cuando sea el mismo de antes?

Madre quiere suspirar de alivio. Traga saliva.

-Estaré contigo recordándotelas.

Gale no siente molestia por su mentira.

* * *

El Capitolio sigue teniendo su extravagancia, sólo que ahora es accesible para los habitantes de todos los distritos. La Presidenta Paylor se ha asegurado de ello. Hay quienes siguen tiñendo su piel de colores anormales, que se operan alguna parte de su cuerpo y visten de forma opulenta sólo por costumbre, la diferencia es que ahora trabajan para poder hacerlo. Otros optan por verse de forma sencilla viviendo en la zona más importante de Panem, los motivos son distintos, el trabajo, la familia, un cambio.

Los ciudadanos tienen la libertad de escoger.

Cuando semanas atrás saliera de ahí Gale estaba asombrado por lo que veía, ahora que regresaba sigue sintiendo lo mismo.

-Es increíble, ¿cierto?- pregunta Madge al ver su expresión.

-Es espantoso- responde él con una mueca extraña. Madge ríe.

-Que no te escuchen diciéndolo. Ahora no te harían nada, pero antes decir eso era una sentencia a muerte segura.

-Me alegro que ya no sea así.

-Yo también.

Entran al Hospital y se dirigen a recepción.

-Buenos días, tenemos una cita programada con el doctor Carr.

La joven tras el panel los observa: -Buenos días, ¿bajo el nombre de quien está la cita?

-De Gale Hawthorne- ella ingresa el nombre y lee un momento.

-Señor Hawthorne, aquí está. Diríjase al consultorio del doctor, está en la segunda planta, número 231. En sus citas consecuentes sólo debe acercarse a ese escáner, registrarse e ingresar directamente al consultorio.

-Gracias señorita.

Al llegar a las compuertas con un dos-tres-uno presionan un botón al costado. Un 'Pase' hace que éstas se abran.

-Señor y señora Hawthorne, ¡es un gusto verlos!- saluda efusivo el doctor ofreciendo su mano. Después de regresar el saludo los invita a sentarse.

-¿Ha tenido algún problema, señor?

-A pesar de no tener recuerdos. No, ninguno, no presenté mareos o dolores de cabeza, no vi puntos o todas esas cosas que dijo podrían pasar.

-Muy bien, ¿recuerda en qué consistirán las pruebas a realizarle? -Gale asiente-. Para que su esposa esté más informada las repetiré -él vuelve a asentir-. Verá señora…

Después de la explicación el doctor y Gale dejan a Madge sola en el consultorio para ir a hacer las primeras pruebas, él le dice la decisión que ha tomado: -Doctor Carr… quiero recordar todo. Estas semanas incluidas. No quiero que nada quede fuera.

-Muy bien señor, será como usted decida.

* * *

El piano encargado llegará en 10 días por tren, ya habían acordado con Peeta que él lo recibiría, aunque de todas formas él tiene que ir a la estación para racionar el licor de Haymitch.

-Además de comprar el piano, que es muy bonito, ¿cómo aprovecharemos el tiempo que tenemos?

-¿De qué otra forma sino disfrutando lo que El Capitolio tiene para ofrecernos?- le contesta Gale con una sonrisa pícara, imitando al empleado de la tienda.

Entre visitas al Teatro, al nuevo Museo de Historia, a los parques recién creados, a los restaurantes y a las boutiques -en las que con el sufrimiento Madge tuvo que fungir como modelo-, el día antes del procedimiento llegó.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Madge- dice Gale masajeando sus hombros.

-Debería ser yo la que dijera eso- contesta Madge mientras se aplica un poco de maquillaje.

-No tengo problema alguno diciéndotelo -Gale besa el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro y observa el reflejo en el espejo-. Ya estabas preciosa antes, ¿aún no podemos irnos?

-Ya estoy lista, deja que me ponga perfume -así lo hace-. Ya podemos irnos.

Al llegar al restaurante los dirigen a su mesa. Después de ordenar la conversación fluye amenamente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -Gale introduce su mano hacia su bolsillo, extrae dos papeles y se los entrega-. Léelo.

-Oh Gale, muchas gracias -Madge contiene sus lágrimas-. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No me des todo el crédito, fue Peeta quien los consiguió, yo sólo le mencioné algo. Él movió sus influencias para conseguir los boletos a pesar de que la fecha era tan cercana y luego nos los obsequió como regalo de aniversario.

-Tú eres quien le dio la idea. Gracias a los dos podré ver un concierto en vivo.

-¿Estás lista? -ella mira sus ropas-. No puedes estar mejor.

-Vamos.

* * *

-¿A ti te agradó, Gale? ¿No te pareció aburrido?- pregunta Madge en la habitación del hotel.

-No, me pareció interesante- "No más que tu cara de felicidad".

-Sirvió para despejarnos la mente -los zarcillos encuentran su lugar en el tocador-. Ahora me siento más segura que todo saldrá bien mañana.

-Me alegra que pienses así -Gale se acerca por detrás y le da la vuelta, entrelaza sus brazos tras su cintura y comienza a repartir besos en la base de su cuello y ascendiendo. -Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de mañana- dice con voz ronca en su oído.

-¿Y eso que sería?- pregunta Madge coqueta.

-Esto- y toma sus labios con pasión, con sus manos recorre su cintura, sus pechos, su cuello, sus caderas. La toma en volandas para depositarla en la cama.

-Te amo, Gale- dice Madge con toda sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti, Madge.

Siete años después, sus cuerpos vuelven a encontrarse.

No como otras veces, sino de de forma verdadera.

* * *

-¿Está preparado, señor?- pregunta el doctor Carr la mañana siguiente en el Hospital cuando está recostado en la cama.

-Hace mucho que lo estoy.

-Perfecto, le daré unos minutos antes de que vengan a recogerlo- el doctor abandona la habitación.

-Así que este es el momento definitivo- comienza Madge.

Él asiente: - Te quiero Madge -expresa con devoción-, no lo olvides.

-No soy yo quien puede olvidarlo- bromea ella, hay una nota de verdad en su voz.

-¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte?

-Tal como la primera vez.

Se inclina y la besa con necesidad, sus labios entreabren los de ella saboreando el labial de fresa, despidiéndose momentáneamente, guardando el sabor de su boca con temor de lo que encontraría al despertar, pero buscándola a ella. Siempre a ella.

Mordisqueando por última vez su labio inferior, se separa.

-Te quiero- repite.

"Y permíteme arreglarlo"

* * *

1. Traducción literal. La verdadera expresión usada en inglés es: _A penny for your thoughts?_ Utilizada cuando una persona se queda absorta en sus pensamientos.

¡Hooola!

Originalmente estos eran dos capítulos, pero me parecieron muy cortos, así que los uní. Sólo quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo :) ya los tengo listos.

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

13

* * *

Gale se siente mareado y desorientado, una sensación que reconoce tras los meses en que participó en la guerra. Pero el conocerla no significa que le agrade. Porque implica ver borroso y tener lapsos de memoria, así como una vulnerabilidad ante la realidad por no saber distinguir si es su imaginación o no.

"No puede ser, estoy en el hospital" piensa. De eso puede estar seguro, en ninguna otra parte le pueden dar la medicina que lo hace sentir de esa forma. "¿Qué hago en un hospital?"

Gruñe y trata de abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo le parece distinguir una cabeza rubia familiar. "Madge"

-Maa…aadge- pronuncia difícilmente. Como odia la medicina.

-Gale -apenas y escucha su voz, está volviendo a la inconciencia, trata de moverse para seguir el sonido-. No… muevas…bien… efecto…morphling… Duerme.

Su voz es lo último que escucha antes de que todo se vuelva negro de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos Madge no está con él, en su lugar hay un hombre con bata blanca. Busca recordar su nombre, ¡Carr!, es el doctor Carr.

-Bienvenido, señor. Hace unas horas su esposa nos dijo que comenzaba a despertar, por lo que hice el cálculo y vine a recibirlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Como si me hubieran dado de golpes en la cabeza.

-Es normal, en estos minutos el efecto del morphling está pasando e irá recordando poco a poco. Me alegra decirle que el procedimiento fue todo un éxito, señor.

-Me gustaría un poco de agua -dice con voz raposa, el doctor le entrega un vaso-. Gracias.

-Empezaré a hacerle unas preguntas de rutina, señor. Puede llegar a ser un poco cansado. Después le revisaré. ¿Correcto?

-Sí, hágalo- se pone en una mejor posición.

-¿Nombre?

-Gale Hawthorne.

_¡¿Cómo voy a tener hijos con alguien que representa la misma escoria que el Capitolio?!_

Se tensa. -¿Edad?

-Veintiséis años.

_Porque tú y yo pronto seremos familia y pertenecerás a este negocio._

-Lugar de nacimiento.

-Distrito 12

_¿Te gustaría regresar al Distrito 12?_

-¿Mes y día de la semana?

-Junio, martes.

_Gale, estoy embarazada. __La he visto triste y quiero que mi mami esté feliz.__ Es muy celoso, te lo advierto._

-¿En dónde nos encontramos?

-En el Capitolio.

_Tú no irás al Capitolio._ _¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años. El Segundo Quarter Quell pasó. Ella fue al Capitolio junto con otras tres personas, una de ellas era Haymitch Abernathy. El resto es historia._

Quiere golpear algo. -¿Ocupación?

-Soldado.

_Yo detesto todo lo que representa. Él está orgulloso._

-Lugar de residencia.

-Distrito 12.

_¿Cómo crees que deba estar viendo su distrito en cenizas?_

La realidad comienza a golearle. -¿Estados civil?

-Casado.

_Es tiempo de buscar el divorcio._ _¿A ti que te gustaría? Lo que sea mejor para ti._

La agonía llena su pecho. -¿Tiempo de casados?

-Siete años.

_Es muy famoso y tiene dinero, pero no es capaz de comprarle una flor a su esposa. Entonces sólo se trata de eso. _

-¿Nombre de soltera su esposa?

_Ella te ha salvado más de una vez. __Me alegro de que tú seas la mujer con la que me casé._

-Madge Undersee.

_Bonito vestido. Pobre chico ingenuo de la Veta. __No te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos._ _Se puso en peligro para llevarte la medicina de su madre. Yo me mantuve en cama por un resfriado._

Respira. Necesita aire. -¿Hijos?

_No creo que alguien más pueda ser merecedor de mi confianza._

-Dos, Sky y Melody. Seis años.

_No destruyas a tu familia con lo que haces, ni acabes contigo en el proceso. Puede que no esté aquí cuando nazcan. Se merecen algo mejor que nosotros. _

-¿Sólo ellos integran su familia?

_Voy en la misión de rescate._

-No, está mi madre, y mis hermanos Rory, Vick y Posy.

_No necesito de tu compasión ni tus consejos. Guárdatelos para alguien que los necesite._

Ya no quiere seguir. -¿Qué pasó con su padre?

-Murió en un accidente en las minas hace doce años.

_Me alegro que llegaras a salvo. __Ojalá tú lo hubieras conocido, le habrías encantado._

-¿Alguien importante a quien mencionar?

_Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca._

Su voz se entrecorta. -Peeta y Katniss Mellark, los vencedores.

_Madge, no te equivoques,_ _el que haya decidido dejar por la paz a Katniss no significa que pueda amarte a ti. _

-¿Cuál es su relación con ellos?

_Es comprensible que comenzaras a amarla por ser como era._

-Compañeros de distrito, participé con ellos en la guerra.

_Besé a Katniss muchas veces el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos._

-¿Por qué está aquí?

_¡Me fastidia que me veas así! __Aprendí a hacerlo_.

-Por un accidente, me hicieron un procedimiento para recuperar mis recuerdos.

_¿Te molestaría si te pido que te vayas? __Claro que te amo, demasiado._

Quiere ir en su busca. -¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?

_Madge, me manipulaste._ _Yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre._

-Caí en un desnivel en el bosque durante una misión de reconocimiento.

_¿Qué quieres Madge? Esperas tanto que te quiera que comienzas a crear ideas en tu cabeza._

-¿Qué hacía hace dos días a las dieciocho horas?

-Cenaba con mi esposa.

_Ya no se necesitan las fresas._

Las preguntas continúan.

_Volveré todas las veces que me vaya, es una promesa. Confía en mí._

_¿Tú la quieres? Es complicado._

_Hemos notado que a veces la tratas con indiferencia, otras con enojo._

-Eso es todo, señor Hawthorne. Le dejaré descansar.

_¿Su vida conmigo es tan terrible?_

_Así que sólo seremos los tres. Mis personas favoritas y yo._

_Sky y Melody estarán muy contentos. Sé que les gustará._

_Ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella._

_Tú concepto de mí no es muy bueno._

_Te amo, Gale._

_No soy yo quien va a olvidarlo._

_Te amo, Gale._

_Te amo, Gale._

_Te amo, Gale._

_Te amo, Gale._

_Te amo, Gale._

-Madge, oh Madge, ¿qué te he hecho?- pronuncia con voz dolida, llevando sus manos a la cara, revolviendo sus cabellos. Dobla sus piernas y acerca sus rodillas a su pecho.

Por primera vez en doce años, desde la muerte de su padre, hace algo que había jurado no hacer.

Llorar.

Ya nada volverá a ser igual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

14

* * *

-Hola Gale- saluda Madge al pasar las compuertas horas después.

-Hola Madge- responde con voz pastosa. La observa lentamente.

-Venía a despedirme, tú te quedarás en buenas manos. Pasaré al Distrito 1 porque tú no pudiste hacerlo. En realidad lamento irme, pero quiero llegar con Sky y Melody. Tú debes de quedarte un par de días más -ella aprieta sus manos-, para pruebas psicológicas, me parece. ¿No hay problema? Si deseas que me quede puedo retrasar mi partida.

-No, tú continúa con los planes que tenías. Yo me las arreglaré.

Ella se acerca a besar su mejilla. Él pasa la mano por su cabello.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gale?- pregunta ella.

-Estaré bien.

Ella toma un mechón de cabello: -Nos veremos, entonces.

-Nos vemos, Madge.

Ella sale sin conocer su verdadero estado.

* * *

-¿Está dispuesto a comenzar este tratamiento, señor Hawthorne?- pregunta la terapeuta.

-Sí, pero que no haya tanta formalidad.

-Me parece bien. ¿Entiendes los riesgos y estás dispuesto a correrlos, Gale?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque quiero recuperar a mi esposa. No. Quiero ser digno de mi esposa. De mi familia.

* * *

Las notas del piano se escuchan desde el exterior.

Ha pasado dos semanas con la doctora Merryll y ella le permitió volver a casa -su trabajo lo realizaba dos días después del procedimiento-. La doctora está capacitada para continuar con la terapia a través de la pantalla. A él le agrada la idea. Ya ha perdido mucho tiempo. Extrañaba su hogar. A su familia.

Abre la puerta y deja su bolsa en el suelo.

El sonido alerta a los tres ocupantes de la casa.

-¡Papi!- exclaman Mel y Sky. Corren a su encuentro, él los recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Los he extrañado demasiado! Escucharlos no es lo mismo que tocarlos, abrazarlos -besa sus cabezas-. ¿Es mi parecer o han crecido mucho?

-¡Que gracioso eres papi! No hemos crecido -contesta Sky-, nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, mucho.

-¿Cuidaste a mamá y a Mel?

-Sí lo hice, papi.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Y tú princesa? ¿Has recogido muchas flores todo este tiempo?

-Sí papi, también he tocado el piano.

-¿Me dejarás oírlo?

-Sí- sonríe la pequeña.

-Vamos niños, denle un poco de espacio a papá. Probablemente está cansado del viaje -expresa su madre acercándose. Ellos le hacen caso y vuelven a sus actividades.

-Hola de nuevo, Madge.

-Bienvenido a casa- él no soporta y en un impulso le abraza.

-Parece que alguien extrañó mucho el hogar- comenta ella, en el fondo sorprendida.

-No tienes idea cuánto. Ha sigo largo tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Mañana me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar, ¿crees que podrías venir?

-Mañana es domingo, es tu día con Katniss, pensé que podrías llevar a los niños con ustedes para recuperar el tiempo.

-Ella entenderá y ellos también, sólo será el día de mañana. Les pediré a los dos que cuiden de ellos.

-Está bien.

-Gracias, iré a darme un baño -pausa un momento-. No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el sofá.

* * *

-¿A dónde me traes Gale?

-No espero que recuerdes el lugar. Ya llegamos.

Ella da una vuelta en su lugar, observa la cabaña, el lago, los árboles, las flores, el lugar le parece familiar, pero no logra ubicarlo.

-Me parece muy hermoso pero no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

-Ven -la dirige a un tronco en el que ambos se sientan-. Hace algunos años aquí, ¿la noche en que terminó el Quell?

Madge hace memoria. -¡La noche del bombardeo! Pareciera que fue hace mucho.

-Siete años.

-¿Pero por qué me traes aquí?

-Porque aquí fue donde inició. Yo estaba sentado en este mismo lugar, tú abrazabas a Posy y Vick por allá, en eso mi madre se acercó y me habló.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Madge, no estabas ahí cuando desperté por segunda vez, como dijiste que estarías.

Madge se pone de pie y trata de alejarse, pero él toma su mano y vuelve a acomodarla en el lugar, la mira a los ojos.

-Lo… lo recuerdas.

-Todo Madge, pero no estoy enojado contigo. No tendría por qué -él toma su otra mano y acaricia ambas al mismo tiempo, no aparta la mirada de sus ojos-. Cuando mi madre se acercó a mí, me dijo cosas muy importantes, que no debí haber olvidado. Lo más importante era darte una oportunidad para que estuviéramos juntos.

-Gale, tú estás conmigo, pero a la vez no lo estás.

-No soy bueno con las palabras, no soy como Peeta, tú siempre las usas, así que debo hacer el intento. No sé ni cómo empezar. Todos estos años he tenido miedo. De convertirme en un monstruo. He reprimido tantos sentimientos porque no quiero dañarte. Tú, eres tan maravillosa. Siempre has estado ahí y nunca me he cuestionado como sería si no estuvieras. Yo me convencí de amar a Katniss, porque era lo más sencillo. Me hubiera casado con ella o con cualquier chica de la Veta y hubiera sido como mis padres, mis abuelos. Ser minero y tratar de llevar dinero a la casa, tener hijos y buscar que no se murieran de hambre. La posibilidad de estar con alguien como tú era tan remota y luego, todo cambio. De repente estabas ahí, conmigo, y podía llamarte mía; pero, claro, yo no me daba cuenta. Seguía insistiendo con Katniss, aun cuando no había posibilidad con ella, nunca la hubo. Después, comencé a verte por ti misma, tú eres una mujer espléndida y yo me repetía que no te merecía -la suelta y lleva las manos a su cabeza-. Quería acercarme a ti, pero en el último momento te apartaba, tú sabes todo lo que he hecho y no me juzgas, sólo estás ahí soportando todo lo que te hago, al hombre equivocado… quiero pensar que lo haces porque tu amor por mí es tan grande, que no te importa que yo no te regrese ese amor -él suspira y la mira a los ojos con intensidad, vuelve a tomar sus manos-. Pero la realidad es que yo me enamoré de ti Madge, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero sé que así fue. Me fue enamorando tu sonrisa, ese hoyuelo de tu mejilla, el azul de tus ojos, la manera en que aprietas tus manos cuando estás nerviosa o enojada, tu falta de egoísmo, tu alegría al hacer algo, esa capacidad de dar todo por los que quieres sin pedir nada a cambio, por ser una madre muy dedicada, una amiga incondicional, la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener a su lado. Hay tantas cosas de ti. Te amo realmente Madge y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo, si pudiera ir atrás te diría todo lo que siento, te lo repetiría todas las mañanas, te amaría todas las noches, te abrazaría y no te dejaría ir. Sé que es tarde, te he hecho tanto daño. ¡Te digo que te amo y soy quien más daño te ha hecho! Realmente no te merezco. Que me pidieras el divorcio fue lo que necesitaba para despertar, pero había dejado pasar el tiempo, he marchitado nuestra relación, he roto una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo… Soy tan ciego. Tan orgulloso.

-Gale…- Madge tiene lágrimas inundando sus mejillas.

-Madge, siempre he sido bueno para los planes pero en este momento no tengo nada. Madge, te estoy perdiendo y… no sé qué hacer.

"No sé qué hacer". Son las palabras de un hombre derrotado.

El hombre que ella ama.

Y no es el hombre equivocado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me pareció que lo mejor fue subir los dos capítulos y no dejarles con la duda. Realmente espero que no haya sido muy cursi, sé que si fue muy OoC, pero se necesitaba.

Sólo haré una actualización más con el final y el epílogo. Quizá mucho después edite la historia, tiene muchos errores XD

¡Nos vemos!

Que pasen buen día

HoeLittleDuck


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

15

* * *

Madge le pidió tiempo. No rechazó sus palabras, sólo le pidió tiempo. Tiempo. Queda una esperanza, pero lo que le dijo ese día era verdad, no sabe qué hacer.

Cualquier cosa le parece tonta o no es lo suficiente buena para ella.

"Así es el amor Gale" se repite a si mismo constantemente.

Miles de ideas pasan por su cabeza y son rechazadas más rápido de lo que deberían.

Con sus hijos todo va de maravilla, con ellos no hubo problema, pronto entraran al segundo año de la escuela elemental. "El tiempo pasa muy rápido".

Con la única persona con quien necesitaba arreglar la situación -además de Madge- es con Peeta, ahora puede decir que tiene en él un buen amigo, el buen Peeta, el que siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para decir, el que…

"Ya has decidido actuar. Bien. Pero no has encontrado la mejor manera de hacerlo. No lo puedo solucionar, no es el caso, y mucho menos sabría que hacer, pero te doy un consejo: piensa en todos estos años, ¿qué has hecho de bueno por ella? ¿Qué cosas han valido la pena? ¿Por qué quieres una oportunidad? Piénsalo, es probable que obtengas tu respuesta".

"¿Por qué quieres una oportunidad?"

Una oportunidad.

Ahí estaba la respuesta.

"Gracias Peeta"

* * *

-Gracias por cuidarlos en tu descanso, Posy.

-No tienes por qué decirlo, yo los adoro. Haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Madge.

-Te estoy agradecido por eso.

-Esta vez no lo arruines, Gale- amenaza su única hermana.

-No lo haré.

"Has crecido hermanita"

* * *

Le dice a Peeta que esta vez sí pagará.

Él ríe entendiendo lo que significa. Estaba muy feliz de poder haber ayudado, a su manera.

Ahora debe dirigirse a casa.

Ya le ha dado tiempo a Madge, incluso ya ha dejado pasar siete años, ahora debe de actuar.

* * *

La sala está lista, espera que funcione.

Si no lo hace estará completamente perdido.

No hay algo más que se pueda hacer.

Excepto buscar a Madge.

Con una última mirada va por ella.

* * *

Tiempo. Le ha pedido tiempo.

No ha decidido si sigue con los planes de divorcio.

"¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres?" se pregunta Madge.

"Te amo realmente Madge… si pudiera ir atrás te diría todo lo que siento, te lo repetiría todas las mañanas, te amaría todas las noches, te abrazaría y no te dejaría ir" esas fueron sus palabras. Él había expresado lo que tenía guardado, y quería algo distinto.

-Pero yo no cambiaría por completo estos siete años, sería como cambiar al Gale que conocí- susurra.

-¿Dijo algo?- pregunta Asphodel.

-No, ya puedes retirarte, yo cerraré la tienda.

-Gracias, que pase buena noche.

Sabe que por mucho tiempo que tenga para pensar, permanecerá con él. Prefiere repetir todos esos años de subidas y bajadas que no pasar más tiempo con él. Porque lo ama.

-Y él me ama también- dice con una sonrisa.

Pero ahora ella no debe dar el primer paso.

Tiene que hacerlo él.

-Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti. No me decepciones ahora.

La señora Everdeen y Peeta estaban en lo cierto, las cosas pasan por una razón.

* * *

-Hola Madge- saluda Gale al verla cerrar la puerta de la tienda, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo ahí, o tocando el piano-. Te acompaño a casa.

El camino es silencioso, él está nervioso, ella se pregunta la razón de su presencia.

Al llegar a casa, él abre la puerta y antes de entrar le detiene con una mano.

-Ya ha pasado tiempo Madge.

-Sí- ella le regala una sonrisa tímida, él acaricia su cara con su mano libre.

-Madge no te quiero pedir una nueva oportunidad -ella lo ve con temor-, te pregunto, suplicándote, ¿quieres que comencemos de nuevo?

-¿Comenzar de nuevo?

-Sí, de la manera en que debió haber sido- completa, para después dirigirle a la sala.

La visión que le recibe aclara todo.

La chimenea está lista para hacerle arder, con madera y cerillos, en la mesa frente a ellos, una hogaza de pan descansa en su espera.

-Como debió haber comenzado hace siete años. ¿Madge, te gustaría hacer la ceremonia del pan?

La sonrisa amplia de Madge es la única respuesta que necesita.

La toma entre sus brazos, acaricia su mejilla con amor, una mano se dirige a su cintura y la otra a la parte posterior de su cuello.

Y la besa.

Con todo el cariño, ternura, amor y pasión que siente por ella. Separándose para pronunciar una frase de dos letras que resume todo lo que siente. Por ella. Por nadie más. Madge. Sólo Madge.

Depositando un beso en su frente acerca a la mujer que ama a la mesa.

Para encender el fuego juntos y tostar el pan.

Para compartirlo, todo.

Para comenzar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, como las cosas debieron haber sido desde el comienzo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Muy corto, lo sé, pero muy conciso. Espero que les haya agradado, por el largo del capítulo subí el epílogo al mismo tiempo, pero también es muy corto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Para desgracia mía, mi nombre no aparece en alguna parte de la Trilogía, por lo que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras una visita de Snow, las vidas de Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee dan un giro, pero sólo después de un accidente cambios significativos suceden. _"Debes casarte con Madge lo más pronto posible", "yo te quiero. Y lo haré siempre", "ella te ama, pero nadie sabe tus sentimientos por ella". "Yo amo a Katniss y no creo poder amar a Madge nunca". _Semi AU. Gadge.

* * *

La habitación...: Presente

_Una semana..._: Pasado

"...": Pensamientos

* * *

**Reconstrucción**

Epílogo

* * *

Por mucho que se desee las cosas no salen bien desde la primera oportunidad. Madge y Gale tienen muchas cosas que decirse y toma tiempo aclararlo todo. Lo importante es que están juntos. Para compartir las risas, las lágrimas, los triunfos, los fracasos, las peleas y las futuras reconciliaciones.

Una vez él había prometido que volvería todas las veces que se fuera, no tiene intención de romper su promesa.

Al final es posible estabilizar su relación y toda su familia se alegra por ellos. Peeta y Katniss incluidos dentro de ella.

De no ser así en su octavo aniversario Madge no tendría porque lucir un pequeño vientre indicando la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Hawthorne.

Su felicidad no puede ser más grande.

El mundo que les rodea no es el más seguro, pero nunca lo ha sido.

Sus vidas sólo continúan.

-¿Hey Madge?- pregunta Gale a un lado de la mencionada. Pasa su mano izquierda tras ella y la derecha la posa sobre el vientre de cuatro meses.

-¿Qué ocurre?- responde la rubia. Gale besa su cuello y lleva sus labios a hacia su oído.

-¿Crees que esta vez sólo sea uno?

Ambos ríen.

-Esperemos que sí, aunque no me importaría si no lo fuera, ¿y a ti?

-A mí tampoco, en especial si es igual a su madre. Te amo, Madge.

-Y yo a ti.

Sky y Melody juegan con Posy a lo lejos.

Sí, sus vidas sólo continúan.

* * *

Super corto, pero no hay nada más que decir. Así concluyo con esta historia.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado y si no, pues, ¡ya se terminó! Es muy tarde para arrepentirse jejejee

Si llego a tener tiempo haré las correcciones.

Saludos a todos los que leyeron la historia y a quienes me dejaron algún comentario.

HoeLittleDuck

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
